


Help Mommy

by Kellyjelly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, Creepy Hannibal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everybody wants Will, First Time, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is voyeuristic, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Love at First Sight, M/M, Many Kinks, Mating Bites, Mentions of Rape, Mommy Kink, Mommy Will, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Family, Nipple kink, Obsessive Behavior, Omega!will, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stalking, True Love, older will graham, ruts, younger hannibal lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Will was a single Omega, a survivor, a victim, a beauty, and every Alpha wanted Will.The best thing about Will was that he was Hannibal’s mother and Hannibal would give anything to fuck his mom.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 90
Kudos: 470





	1. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hannigram lovers!
> 
> So quickly, I am a huge fan of this dynamic and there aren’t enough fics including Mommy Will, so to those who wanna read something with a mommy kink. Here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannibal knew that his life was fucked up when he realized that the love of his life was his mother, William Graham Lecter.

*-*

Everything began the moment when Hannibal was born, he was simply a small bundle of sunshine. Will —an Omega— was alone at the hospital when he gave birth to his baby boy. The pregnancy that Will experienced was not planned, the Omega never dreamed of being a mother but that philosophy was not shared among the crowd of Alphas that lusted after Will.

Will was considered a beauty among the weeds of poison that surrounded him. The Omega was odd, he had a knack for the macabre and had the talent of reliving the steps of a killer who committed a crime. Will was rather good at his job but attaining the gift of profiling killers in the FBI where everything was dominated by Alphas, presented a slight hiccup in difficulty.

Will gained the position of being a profiler and that was thanks to the only Alpha who was willing to help him. His name: Jack Crawford. Like any respectable Alpha, Jack never craved Will in a sexual way. Though an Alpha with maroon eyes, a charming smile and stood at 6’1 craved Will in an intimate way. Will didn’t like remembering the events from that night but from what he could force himself to recall, it was dark and the stranger asked him if he could spend the night with Will for the Alpha was close to reaching his rut.

Will never cared for having relationships because all he wanted to do was his job and to be his own self. So, Will rejected the Alpha and that was probably the stupidest thing Will ever did, for in a flash, the stranger pinned the Omega against the wall and took Will’s virginity. From what Will could piece together, the stranger delivered a harsh blow to the back of Will’s head after he finished raping him and left the Omega for dead on the floor.

Will had a vivid memory of how he stayed on the dirty floor, blood was coating the inside of his thighs and the burning pain running across his body was enough to make him cry. The words spoken by the Alpha who raped Will rung through his head, _I know it’s what you want, that’s all you Omegas are good for, to be fucked._

Those words pushed Will to stand on trembling legs and walk home, where he took a long shower and labeled himself as damaged goods.

After this event, Will pushed away the idea of love and promised himself to never find a mate. Will continued on with his life until a few weeks later, his body was experiencing nausea and morning sickness. Will believed that the reason for his sickness was due to food poisoning but after recalling the lack of new restaurants and trying new foods by Will’s own hand, he assumed that food poisoning was not the cause for this.

Will was forced to go to the doctor and to his horror, the doctor came back with the results of the Omega being pregnant. Will really didn’t know how to accept his pregnancy; everything became a blur and the congratulatory remarks of the doctor were obscured to silence. That day, Will went back to his cottage and slipped inside his bed.

Will couldn’t recall how long he stayed in bed, for his absence was dully noted by Jack Crawford, and the Alpha took it upon himself to seek the Omega and find out what happened. So, Jack appeared at Will’s cottage and the hidden secrets of that night were revealed to the Alpha. Will was ever thankful that Jack never called the Omega a whore for being raped.

It was Jack who comforted Will and accompanied the Omega to get an abortion done. From what Will could remember, the doctor told him that he was pregnant for four weeks and the option of getting an abortion was freely offered. Will remembered entering the stale room that reeked of medical use and laid down on the bed, waiting for the doctor to perform the procedure on him.

Will stared at the ceiling and unconsciously rested his hands on his belly, numbly rubbing the pads of his thumbs against his skin and taking a deep breath. Will didn’t ask for this, being a mother with a child whose father raped Will and took his virginity by force would leave the Omega with the harsh consequences of dealing with the child who would undoubtedly look like the father.

Will didn’t want to birth a child that resembled his rapist, no one should live with the reminder of having a child who was created during forceful sex where Will screamed, cried, bled, and struggled.

Will closed his eyes and for some strange reason, he felt a small movement inside his belly. Will sat up immediately and looked down at his flat belly, it was impossible to believe that the baby inside Will could be at the stage where the baby could push their small hands against Will’s belly, letting the Omega know of the baby’s existence.

Yet Will could have sworn that he felt something, though it could easily be mistaken as a trick from the brain. Will looked down at himself and began to touch his belly, could it be so wrong to birth the only child that would love Will unconditionally no matter the violence he went through? Would it hurt so much to give up the hope of finding an Alpha and keeping a baby that would be Will’s only true love?

Could Will give up everything to love this baby and give the child everything that the Omega had to offer? Will rested the palm of his hand on his belly and swore to fucking god that he felt the smallest of hands meeting the touch of his palm. In that moment, Will made his decision and walked out of the abortion room that would have been responsible for the death of his baby.

For the following nine months, Will adjusted himself to being incredibly heavy and swollen, the only Alpha that was allowed to be with him during his pregnancy was Jack. Which could have been a mistake, for Jack would never admit it but spending his time with a very pregnant William Graham Lecter made the Alpha realize that he had romantic feelings for the Omega.

Jack was rather good at hiding his feelings and being there for Will was enough for him. The only moment Jack regretted was not being there when Will gave birth, Jack was busy catching a serial killer while Will was commencing the stages of his labor. After long hours of pushing, screaming, snarling, and crying; Will brought a healthy baby boy into this world.

The crying child was quickly placed into his arms and Will couldn’t have been more in love with someone than he was right now with his baby. Will tiredly smiled down at his baby, he exhaustedly traced his thumb across the baby’s soft cheek and nuzzled his nose against the baby’s. 

Will let out a weary exhale and whispered, “Hey baby.”

Once the baby heard his mother’s voice, his eyes slowly opened and the colors streaming into his vision was white, black, and gray. The baby lazily blinked, then the image of the most beautiful person came into his vision, his blurry eyesight cleared up and the only person the baby could see was Will. If the baby could speak, he would’ve said, _beautiful_.

Will studied his baby’s eyes and with a slight pang of dread, he noticed that the baby adopted the same eye color as his father. Will became tense for a second, leaning over the baby and smelling the gender of his son. Will pulled away from the baby and figured out that his son was an Alpha.

Will swallowed down the urge to recoil from his baby, the Omega could already picture his baby looking like the Alpha who raped him. Tall, handsome, sharp cheekbones, maroon eyes, and chocolate colored hair. The exact appearance of his rapist would be thriving within his son’s image but the fear of simply seeing the man who raped him being reflected through his son’s features had died down immediately.

The baby indolently formed a sweet smile and gave the softest chuckle that Will has ever heard in his life. Will felt himself melting, yeah, the Omega wouldn’t have to worry about seeing the monster reflected through his baby, all he saw was his beautiful son, this was his design.

The baby was gazing at his mother with a fondness that could easily be mistaken for passion when a scent hit the baby’s nose. The scent was… _pretty_. From what the baby could understand, the aroma was coming from his gorgeous mother. The baby began to make a pleading sound, a whine that translated into the baby wanting to find the source of the smell.

Will began to worry at the whines his son was giving when one of the nurses told the Omega that new born babies craved to scent their parents, especially their mother. Will carefully rearranged the baby and allowed the baby’s nose to touch his scent gland. In three seconds, the baby calmed down and began to purr against Will’s skin.

The baby inhaled deeply and immediately; the baby was overthrown with joy. The scent his mother possessed was an aesthetic aroma. Will smelled like the clear water that ran across the streams, the droplets mixed with salty sprays from the ocean and freshwater became a scent that the baby fell in love with.

Will also smelled of nature, there were scents of pine and maple trees that were found deep inside the habitat of woods. There were traces of a particular tree that existed in the woods, a tree called flowering dogwood. This tree was responsible for small white flowers that blossomed whenever spring came around.

Smelling those flowers made the baby smile against Will’s skin.

The baby gurgled when he detected the hints of fire; when there were natural fires in the woods and the small white flowers were burnt to a crisp, they gave off a deadly perfume that many would not love. But the baby basked himself in it; the scent replicated the process of how scorching flames consumed the petals of the white flowers, incinerating them to the point where a single touch would leave the entire flower crumbling into ashes. 

Flames and blossoms were the perfect definition of Will’s existence; the baby gently laid his small hands onto Will’s collarbones and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the aroma of his perfect mother.

Will lovingly rubbed the baby’s back and rested his head against his son’s tiny one. “I think I’ll call you Hannibal. It seems like a good name for an Alpha.”

Will looked down at his sleeping son and smiled. “Welcome to my life, Hannibal Graham Lecter.”

*-*

**18 Years Later**

Hannibal was in his room, practicing how to draw with the new set of expensive pencils that his beautiful mother had given him. Hannibal was raised to dress properly even when he was lounging in the house, he was supposed to reflect the proper education that his mother gave him. So, at the moment, Hannibal was wearing navy blue slacks with a black polka dot dress shirt.

Hannibal was at his desk; the Alpha was sketching an image that he saw everyday. Usually during the evening, Will would be in the study room by a fire, the Omega would be reading a book where he would eventually would drift off into a deep sleep. Not to a creepy or perverted son but Hannibal learned the exact time when his mother would be in a deep sleep and not even the slightest sound could awaken his mother.

Hannibal would creep into the study room, slipping off his shoes and leaving them by the door to minimize the chances of making a loud sound that would break the illusion of the room being completely silent and abandoned. Hannibal would approach his sleeping mother and gaze upon Will’s beauty, he could stay there for all eternity but to his calculations, in forty minutes, Will would be awake.

Hannibal needed to be quick, so he slowly approached his unconscious mother and took in a deep breath. Hannibal closed his eyes and felt his mouth watering at the scent he’s been smelling since he was born, flames and blossoms, the perfect combination that defined his mother. Hannibal knew that there was something wrong with him, since he entered the stage of adolescence, he’s become a bit too obsessed with his mother.

Hannibal loved spending every second of the day with Will, he’d always be by his mother’s side and protectively holding the Omega’s hand whenever it seemed appropriate. Hannibal had a growth spurt which resulted in him overshadowing his mother by a couple of inches, and to Hannibal’s liking, his height granted him the constant opportunity to bury his nose into Will’s curls and smelling his mother.

Such obsessions like smelling his mother in a perverted way, following Will around the house and even on the streets, butchering humans and sneaking their remains into the house to cook before Will questioned Hannibal about the origin of the meat, sneaking into Will’s bedroom and looming over his sleeping mother while ghosting his fingers over Will’s skin, and rubbing his cock against Will’s bedsheets whenever his mother was out buying groceries made Hannibal realize that he was madly obsessed with his mother.

But how couldn’t the Alpha be obsessed with his mother? Will was brilliant, sweet, funny, caring, and everything that a son could ask of his mother. Will was meant to be with Hannibal and Will _belonged_ to Hannibal. And there was also the lack of attraction to other people at his school, he would survey the teenagers around him and none of them were as beautiful as his mother.

Hannibal had an encounter with an Omega girl who took a fancy to him but the Alpha rejected her, scared her half to death, and murdered her. Hannibal cooked the girl’s heart and lungs and enjoyed the way Will fawned over the delicious tase of the meat. Since Hannibal was an Alpha, he was never afraid to exploit the aggressive traits that coursed through his veins to dictate his power of being the dominant one amongst the herd of sheep.

By excluding himself of making friends and enjoying a normal adolescent life, he happily spent his time with his mother. Will taught his son how to hunt, fish, cook, dance, build, and garden. There was never a moment where Hannibal wished to be away from Will; he wanted to breathe the same air as his mother, he wanted to see the smiles that Will gave him and wanted to observe his mother from afar whenever Will was in the shower.

The only times that Hannibal hated was the unnecessary time he spent at school, due to his education, he was being punished to miss everything that Will was doing during the entire day. But luckily, spring vacation was here and Hannibal would enjoy his free time deciding which university he will be attending to and spending time with his mother before he left for college.

So every evening, Hannibal’s increasing trips to his mother’s bedroom was rewarded with Will’s delicious scent spilling through his nostrils and the cruel shift of his cock thickening as his hand gently engulfed Will’s plump and round ass, feeling the gums around his teeth aching at wanting to claim his mother here and now.

Will’s scent was the epitome of madness, for his mother, Hannibal would kill anyone to segregate his mother from ever having friends and future mates. Hannibal would cut open his veins if it meant to keep his mother safe, he would massacre an entire group of children and offer their blood to Will as a courting gift, he’d rip his chest open and offer Will his heart.

Hannibal would give his mother anything if it meant Will would offer himself to Hannibal in return.

Hannibal found it incredibly difficult to limit his carnal urges towards his mother for every night, his mouth would hover above Will’s scent gland and with his tongue, he’d sensually drag it across Will’s unmarked skin, leaving behind a wet trail of desire. The taste of his mother on his tongue was exquisite, he wanted to taste every inch of skin belonging to his mother but the time was not right.

But soon it would be.

Once Hannibal had enough of his mother for the night, which was an understatement, he retreated back to his room and stroked his cock to image of his mother touching himself and moaning Hannibal’s name. Fuck. Hannibal dropped his pencil and decided to stand up, Hannibal took a break from drawing and tried to remove the images of Will masturbating in his head.

Hannibal decided to see his mother and breathe in his scent, the Alpha made his way downstairs when he detected a change in the air. Hannibal bared his teeth and snarled; his hands curled into fists as he took deep breaths of the scent belonging to another Alpha. Hannibal was rabidly hunting down the person who smelled like stale coffee and spices when he came to a halt, seeing Will in the living room with another Alpha.

Hannibal growled when he saw who it was, the Alpha stealthily made his way through the kitchen which led directly to the living room and with hatred in his eyes, willed himself to not kill Jack fucking Crawford. It was obvious that Jack had some sort of affection towards Will, Hannibal could almost smell it whenever Jack allowed his touches to linger a bit longer than what was appropriate on his mother’s skin. 

Hannibal sneered in disgust and prevented himself from grabbing the knife on the kitchen table and stabbing Jack to death. The only reason why Hannibal held back his violent urges was for his mother’s sake and protection. But that didn’t mean that Hannibal couldn’t interrupt their conversation, Hannibal entered the living room and forced a smile on his face when he greeted Jack.

Hannibal purposely hugged his mother from behind and placed an affectionate kiss in the crook of Will’s neck while maintaining a malevolent gaze with Jack. Jack politely looked away and avoided Hannibal’s gaze while Will chuckled warmly and delivered a benign kiss to Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal possessively wrapped his arm around Will’s waist and stared at the Alpha —who was his competition— before him, “Jack, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Jack smiled and faced Will, “I wanted to see your mother and see if he was okay.”

“Do you not trust that I possess the proper means to take care of my mother and make him happy?” Hannibal said sharply.

Will cleared his throat and gave his son a stern look. “Don’t be rude, Hannibal. Jack is a close friend and I’m sure he’s not judging the way you take care of me. And to make things clear, I can take care of myself and I have been doing it my entire life.”

Hannibal looked down at his mother and purposely exaggerated a wet kiss placed against Will’s cheek. “Of course, you can.”

Hannibal faced Jack and snarled out. “My mother never needed anyone to take care of him. He’s been alone his entire life and no one could make him happy besides me, his son.”

Will knitted his eyebrows together and deciphered that Hannibal was being possessive again, it never surprised the Omega when his son acted this way. Since Hannibal was able to talk and form proper sentences, Will could recall the innumerable times when people —especially Alphas— tried to talk to him and Hannibal would appear at his side, growling and snarling at the other person and acting like a rabid animal who was guarding his recent kill.

Will was about to interject when the doorbell rang, “Oh shit. I think those are your books, Hannibal. Both of you stay here and please don’t fight amongst each other.”

Will left towards the front door, Hannibal watched his mother with adoration until the soft façade dropped from his features when his eyes came to rest on Jack. Hannibal stood tall and surveyed the Alpha, taking a step closer and feeling a twitch running through his mouth.

Jack cleared his throat, “Look Hannibal, I don’t want to ruin this relationship you have with your mother but you must admit that Will needs someone in his life.”

Hannibal snorted and gave a sharp smile. “Of course, my mother needs someone. He needs me. He doesn’t need a mate.”

Jack lowered his voice and bared his teeth, “I can provide for your mother. You’ll eventually leave to a university and he’ll be alone. I’ve known him a longer time, I think I know what he needs.”

Hannibal growled and bit the inside of his cheek. “My mother can take care of himself and he doesn’t need an Alpha who’s never going to be home because he’s always running after serial killers. And yes, I will eventually leave but that doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping an eye on my mother. He’s my responsibility, not yours. So, I say with the most utter respect, fuck off.”

Jack came to stand before Hannibal and scoffed. “You know something, it must be hard to be Will’s son. It must kill you everyday to know that you resemble Will’s rapist. Everyday, Will has to get up and face the son who belongs to the man who took Will and fucked him in an alley. If it were up to me, I would’ve convinced Will to get the abortion but your mother is so headstrong when it comes to making his own decisions.”

Jack smirked and rudely shoved his finger against Hannibal’s chest, pushing the Alpha back. “I’m sorry you have the carry the reminder of being the exact image of your mother’s rapist.”

Hannibal snarled like an enraged beast and attacked Jack, pushing the Alpha against the fireplace. Hannibal took advantage of Jack’s disorientation and delivered a sharp kick to Jack’s knee and forced him to the ground. Jack was on the verge of getting up when Hannibal wrapped his fingers around his throat and prevented him from getting up. 

Hannibal bared his teeth and tightened the grip on Jack’s neck, coming face to face with Jack. “Don’t you _ever_ compare me to my father. I am nothing like him. If anything, I am better.”

Hannibal released his grip around Jack’s throat and smashed the Alpha’s head against the coffee table. Jack fell on the floor, Hannibal grabbed the Alpha’s arm and painfully twisted it behind Jack’s back while forcing Jack’s face to the ground and keeping his forearm against the nape of Jack’s neck. Hannibal quickly looked up and heard the final _thank you_ his mother told the delivery boy and calculated that he had a few more minutes before Will came back into the room.

Hannibal dropped his voice to a low snarl and growled out, “You will never be with my mother. He belongs to me and no one else. If you don’t stop prying, I will kill you. I will burn every part of your flesh and make you suffer. Will is not for you, so I suggest you stop with these monthly visits and stay away from him.”

Hannibal immediately released Jack and walked towards the sofa. “I hope you find that lost cufflink. I’m sure you must have lost it on your way here.”

Jack rose himself to his knees and noticed Will entering the living room.

Will was beyond confused. “Why are you on the floor?”

Hannibal responded cheerily. “He lost a cufflink. I’m sure he can replace it.”

Jack fixed his tie and coughed. “I’m sure I will. I should be leaving. I’ll see you when I can Will.”

Will smiled and hugged Jack. “Goodbye Jack.”

Will walked with Jack to the front door and returned to the living room, resting his hands on his hips. “Did I miss something between you two?”

Hannibal shrugged. “Nothing happened.”

Will frowned. “Okay, your books are upstairs.”

Hannibal jumped out of the sofa and embraced Will, burying his nose in the Omega’s scent gland and benevolently leaving behind a kiss before going upstairs.

Will ghosted his fingers over the area where Hannibal kissed him and chuckled. “Alphas and their hormones.”

*-*

**5 Weeks Later**

Hannibal wasn’t expecting it, he knew that he was late bloomer when it came to having his first rut but when it hit him… everything went to hell. Will could smell the strong pheromones of his son’s first rut appearing and before Hannibal could lose himself to his primal instincts, the Omega prepared a spare room where Hannibal would be caged in until his rut went away.

Hannibal didn’t understand what would happen to him, of course, he’s read in books what the symptoms were when experiencing one’s first rut but no one told him about the burning feeling building inside his body. Hannibal began to lose himself to his animalistic urges; his mind was racing with the desire of having an Omega at his mercy and fucking them till his cock couldn’t produce anymore semen.

Hannibal became violent, being locked in a room was not ideal for he destroyed everything inside and fucked anything that was tight and wet. Semen was everywhere, his head was burning, and Hannibal was clawing through the walls to reach his mother. Hannibal needed his mother, he needed Will’s body, he needed his mother _now._

But most importantly, Hannibal wanted to fuck his mother.

Will did his best to calculate the best time to enter Hannibal’s room to leave behind food and plenty of fluids when Hannibal was resting or unconscious. The brief seconds that Will entered Hannibal’s room was enough time to leave behind traces of his scent, which the Omega never meant to do on purpose.

Whenever Hannibal woke up from his previous orgasm which involved fisting himself, he would wake up to scent of his mother lingering in the room. Hannibal would snarl possessively and try to break down the door, he wanted to feel himself inside his mother and fuck Will till the Omega couldn’t walk anymore.

Hannibal adapted himself to the routine of sleeping, waking up, and approaching the door. Hannibal would scratch at the door, baring his teeth and rubbing his cock against the wooden door, imagining instead that he was filling Will to the brim with his semen and hearing his mother moaning against Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal would growl against the door, slipping towards the floor while desperately whispering, “ _Mommy_.”

*-*

Hannibal’s rut lasted about a week, on the last day of his rut, the Alpha was delirious and in pain. Hannibal managed to produce eight knots a day but the pressure of his fist around the base of his cock was not enough. Hannibal wanted to knot an Omega, to stay inside their tight heat until his semen filled them to the brim.

Hannibal was on the bed; his temperature was going back to normal and the urge to fuck something was slowly fading away. There was a soft knock on the door and Will entered the room, the Omega’s hand tightened on the doorknob when the scent of Hannibal’s pheromones rushed to his nose. Hannibal had an addictive scent; there was a heavy smell of raw meat in the air, the slick juices coating a piece of meat was flooding through Will’s mouth.

The unrefined smell of raw meat could have been repugnant to many but not to Will, the smell was intoxicating and musky. It caused Will to develop a lustful appetite that pushed the Omega to taste Hannibal. Will inhaled deeply and the rush of marred flesh along with blood filtered through his pores, the obscene aroma was driving the Omega up the wall.

Will rushed to Hannibal’s side and inhaled the Alpha’s scent gland; Will closed his eyes and felt the taste of tender meat being pulled apart in his mouth, the blood layering over the meat would stain his hands like a bleeding canvas, and the Omega could feel the dribbles of blood streaming down his throat while consuming the uncooked meat.

Oh god, how was Will oblivious to his son’s raw and coarse scent. This aroma was rarely found in Alphas but fuck, Will loved it. Will looked over his son’s handsome face and traced his smooth fingers over Hannibal’s lips and felt himself suffocating when Hannibal’s scent became thick with fine wine and traces of tar bubbling underneath the hot arid sun engulfed him.

Will whimpered and took a step back when Hannibal began to flutter his eyes open, the Alpha looked up at his mother and smiled tiredly. “Mommy.”

Will gained his composure and sat at the edge of the bed, petting away Hannibal’s hair from his face. “How are you feeling, baby?”

Hannibal grabbed his mother’s hand and placed a delicate kiss against Will’s knuckles. “Much better that you’re here with me.”

Will smiled and leaned down to kiss Hannibal’s cheek, though the Omega took pleasure in breathing in his son’s scent and purring against the Alpha’s skin. Hannibal’s face was right next to Will’s scent gland and Hannibal couldn’t resist breathing in the Omega’s succulent scent, growling and baring his teeth. Will shivered at the sound and tightened his grip on the bedsheets when Hannibal began to suck on the Omega’s scent gland.

Will whined prettily and pushed Hannibal away. “Honey.”

Hannibal roughly gripped his mother’s wrist and guided Will’s hand towards his thick cock. “Touch me, mommy. I need you to help me.”

Will’s hand was hovering above Hannibal’s cock, the Omega could see the Alpha’s pre-cum staining his briefs and Will licked his lips. “You want mommy to help you?”

Hannibal snarled, slipping his briefs down to his ankles and presenting his bare cock to his mother, which was pulsating with pre-cum. “Help me.”

Will felt his cheeks flushing, the Omega removed the plaid shirt from his torso and exposed his chest to the Alpha. Hannibal growled in pleasure; the pale flesh being shown to him was making his cock swell in pain. Hannibal felt his eyes clouding in lust when he saw Will’s perfectly pink nipples being erect and swollen.

Will pushed the fat nub closer to Hannibal’s mouth. “Suck on it, baby.”

Hannibal bared his teeth and clasped his lips around the puffy nipple; Hannibal snarled as he began to suck on the thick nub, lapping at it and soaking it in salvia. Will gasped, taking the Alpha’s bare cock in his hand, slowly sliding his wrist up and down, up and down, moistening the head with pre-cum and marveling at the immense girth his son possessed.

Hannibal was suckling on his mother’s nipple, feeling the pink nub getting thicker and thicker, grazing his teeth over the nipple and pulling at it. Hannibal reached the other nipple with his rough fingers and rolled it in between his thumb and index finger, pinching the nipple until it was puffy and plump. Hannibal released the nipple in his mouth with a wet _pop_ and groaned predatorily when Will milked his cock with long and teasing strokes.

Hannibal threw his head back onto the pillow, breathing raggedly when his mother quickened the pace of his strokes, pushing Hannibal to the edge.

Will shushed Hannibal and lovingly cooed against the Alpha’s ear. “That’s it, baby. Come on, keep sucking.”

Hannibal obeyed his mother, latching onto the other voluptuous nipple and wrapping his lips around the thick and pretty rosebud, sucking at it like a starved man. Will gasped loudly, the nosies his mother made were sweet lullabies to Hannibal’s ears. Will’s fingers were coated in pre-cum as he kept flicking his wrist, pumping the Alpha’s cock and fisting the head.

Will purred seductively, “Oh, you’re such a big boy, Hannibal. So big and thick for mommy.”

Hannibal lost himself to his mother’s words and gruffly released Will’s nipple, pulling at the nape of Will’s neck and forcing his mother to bare his scent gland. Hannibal latched his lips onto Will’s scent gland and sucked on the flesh, teeth were gnawing against the pulse that was vibrating underneath Hannibal’s attention.

Will whined against Hannibal’s ear, drowning himself in the Alpha’s scent which kept amplifying in strength.

Will kept moving his hand up and down Hannibal’s erect cock, the head was glistening with pre-cum and displaying a cherry red color. Will bit his lower lip and stroked the Alpha four more times before Hannibal snarled. Hannibal fell on his back and looked up at his beautiful mother while Will brought him to his orgasm.

Will closed his fist around the base of Hannibal’s cock, providing the Alpha’s knot with a tight pressure while hot spurts of semen were shooting out of Hannibal’s shaft. The sticky substance was landing on Hannibal’s stomach and he kept convulsing with pleasure as his mother used his free hand to stroke the remaining spurts of semen dripping all over Will’s fingers.

Will didn’t stop until every drop of semen was drained from Hannibal’s cock.

Hannibal bared his teeth and took deep breaths; it would take some time before his knot began to swell down. The last thing Hannibal remembered was his lovely mother shushing him to sleep and pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. It didn’t take long before Hannibal closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep where his sweet dreams were made of William Graham Lecter.


	2. Homecoming

**5 Days Later**

After Hannibal’s rut, things between the Alpha and his mother were… different. Emerging from the room that Hannibal was locked into was a relief; the scent of fresh air and the lack of pheromones that mustered the air with lust and the raw desire to pin Will against the wall and fuck him till couldn’t he couldn’t walk, was absent.

Being reintroduced to normality was lovely, Hannibal missed the way the hallway to every room smelt of him and his mother. It was good being back. Once Hannibal left the guest bedroom, Will entered and cleaned up the entire room; washing the sheets, bleaching the walls, scrubbing away Hannibal’s semen and returning the room to its prior state.

After a long period of rutting, Hannibal was famished. For the entire week, Will was cooking large plates of food and feeding Hannibal. Hannibal had the hunger of a wolf that hadn’t eaten in two weeks, every plate that was given to the Alpha was consumed in a few seconds. After an Alpha’s first rut, permanent changes were inevitable to the body of a maturing Alpha.

Will noticed the changes; he took in the new appearance of Hannibal’s stronger build —with the way the Alpha was eating— Hannibal’s shoulders would broaden with thicker muscles. Hannibal’s biceps would augment in size and the Alpha’s chest would become husky. Since Hannibal was still 18, the Alpha still needed time to grow into his new body.

For now, Hannibal would just eat and consume. Hannibal would wolf down the three plates of meat that his mother prepared him everyday, greedily finishing the food in eight minutes and pleading his mother to give him more food. Will would simply stare at Hannibal, wondering where all that food went. Hannibal’s rut was also responsible for the change in the Alpha’s features.

Will noticed that Hannibal’s teeth became sharper, a simple tear with his canines against human flesh was enough to cause a massive bleeding and a potential consequence of murder. Hannibal’s face had become more defined; Will can remember how the Alpha’s face was smoother and rounder, now, Hannibal sported penetrating cheekbones that were the spitting image of his father.

Hannibal lost weight during the rut; the Alpha’s teenage body was slowly transforming into the body of a man. Hannibal’s scent was harsher to the nose, it was like a cutting scent that could be detected under wet and heavy snow. A defining trait that Alphas possessed to alert older and newer Alphas that he was entering the stage of maturity; usually, recently matured Alphas dominated a strength that was even more powerful than older Alphas.

Indeed, Hannibal was on his way to becoming a man and Will was having mixed feelings about that. But nevertheless, Will loved his son, even though the awkwardness between them was pregnant with unresolved tension. The last day of Hannibal’s rut was still fresh in their minds; Will couldn’t forget the way his hand curled around his son’s growing cock and Hannibal couldn’t forget the taste of Will’s thick nipples in his mouth. 

The memory was illicit and wrong, Will shouldn’t have helped Hannibal during his rut because having that kind of relationship between a mother and a son was improper. So, Will decided to keep his distance from Hannibal, reducing his conversation to one-word answers and never being in a room with the Alpha for more than a minute.

To Will, this seemed like a good idea for Hannibal needed to learn about letting his mother go in order to find the perfect Omega that would serve as his mate. Hannibal was filled with sex hormones during his rut, a stranger could have walked in and the Alpha would have been susceptible to their perverted touch.

Will was no exception to that, what kind of mother would the Omega be if he took advantage of his own son?

No, Will would stay away from Hannibal until the departure to college came to be and the commencement of his educational journey would lead to the Alpha’s desired career. Besides, Will was certain that Hannibal didn’t crave him in a sexual way, its not like the Alpha had an _enormous_ crush on his Omegan mother.

To Will’s oblivious perspective, Hannibal was dying at the lack of attention from his mother.

Hannibal would be considered an idiot if he didn’t notice the exact moment when Will pulled away from his touch. It was like losing control of the orbital pull through space; planets would be in chaos; the pull of gravity would die and the creation of an unbalanced universe would be the result. Hannibal absolutely hated it.

Hannibal was completely aware of what happened upstairs with his mother; the fuzzy but conscious memory of Will’s touch against his skin was like the floods of fire burning through his flesh and the sound of his mother’s ethereal voice shushing him to sleep was like a lullaby to his ears.

The vivid and unforgettable memory of their explicit actions was carved into Hannibal’s skull. The way his sweet mother pushed a rose-colored nipple into Hannibal’s mouth, letting the Alpha suckle on Will’s swollen rosebuds. The scent of his mother being aroused along with the wet slick dripping down Will’s thighs were invading Hannibal’s nostrils.

The pheromones produced by his mother drove the Alpha to suck harder on the Omega’s voluptuous nubs, pushing Will to produce more slick and pheromones. 

The entire memory consisted of Will, his perfect and gorgeous mother who was responsible for leaving Hannibal in a worse state of obsession. Yes, before his rut, Hannibal was merely obsessed with his mother but after what happened, the Alpha was in a state of mania. Every single breathing second of his existence was dedicated to Will.

Will was always on Hannibal’s mind; it was absolute madness. Hannibal loved it. Hannibal was so sure that after his rut, things between his mother would have developed in multiple stages of increasing touches, kisses, sexual intentions, and exploration of their bodies. But to Hannibal’s angering and raging confusion, Will pulled away from him.

Why?

Every time Hannibal entered a room where Will was in, his mother would give him a small smile and leave. Whenever Hannibal entered the kitchen and wrapped his muscular arms around his mother’s soft and sculpted body, Will would make his excuses and escape the Alpha’s touch as if Hannibal were a dangerous disease on the brink of contagion.

During their times of shared meals on the table, which included Hannibal’s beastly appetite, Hannibal would notice the lack of eye contact between his mother and the shortly answered responses that Will gave him. Even after going to sleep, Will would simply say goodnight and enter his room, locking the door behind him and shutting Hannibal out.

Hannibal could not stand it. The absence of his mother’s affection was affecting him in a negative way. Hannibal wanted his mommy, he wanted Will so badly that Hannibal had to countlessly refrain himself from entering Will’s room and taking advantage of his mother. Hannibal would never _ever_ take advantage of his mother, Will was a rape victim and in no way would the Alpha ruin his relationship with his mother by forcing the Omega to do something he did not want.

But the detachment of his mother was not accepted and Hannibal was aware that in a few weeks, he’d start school at the university of his choice and the Alpha would be damned if he left home without patching things up with Will. But Hannibal supposed that he could step into Will’s shoes and understand his mother.

Perhaps Will was embarrassed about the events that happened upstairs? Maybe Will was not in his right mind when he pumped Hannibal’s cock and made the Alpha orgasm? Or was it that Will regretted the events and as punishment, he would avoid Hannibal? Perhaps it was a motherly thing, a line that mothers shouldn’t cross with their sons?

Or.

Was his mother wallowing away in a pitiful shame that perhaps Hannibal would never accept the Omega as his mate and to relieve the Alpha from making the hugest mistake of his life, Will decided to pull away from Hannibal and let the Alpha choose his correct mate. Yes. That was it. Will, his beautiful and smart mother was sacrificing the urge to let Hannibal take him and love him.

_Oh no_. How could Hannibal be so blind? Hannibal was responsible for making Will feel like he wasn’t worthy of the Alpha when the Omega was, his mother was the only person that he wanted to fuck and breed with. Will was the only Omega that Hannibal wanted to taste and mark with his teeth, his mother was the only one who could make Hannibal happy.

No. Hannibal will not give his mother permission to pull away. Hannibal started this and he would finish it, Will would become his and the Alpha would do anything to prove his point. Hannibal swore to his mother that he would.

*-*

**The Day Before Hannibal Left To College**

Three weeks have gone by and the relationship between Will and Hannibal was distant. Hannibal tried to connect with his mother; tried to be gentle with the Omega and provided enough pheromones that reeked of want and desperation, to make Will stay in one room with Hannibal but with his mother’s charms to flirtatiously change the subject and flee from Hannibal’s starving touch was inevitable.

Hannibal became infuriated with his mother’s stubborn dignity; yes, he admired that of Will but this was Hannibal trying to have one conversation with his mother. The rejection of Hannibal’s attempts to smoothing away their problem only increased the Alpha’s appetite to murder in cold blood. During those three weeks, Hannibal has murdered 30 people and to the Alpha’s abhorrence, the meat went to waste.

This was the first time that Hannibal threw away the meat and wasted away a perfectly cooked meal that could have been prepared by himself or by his mother.

Hannibal wasn’t hunting for pleasure; he was killing for the plain reason of just committing a murder. These days, Hannibal noticed that he’s become snappier and more aggressive; when he was rejected by his mother, the Alpha would grab anything in sight and destroy it. Hannibal would rabidly bare his teeth and seethe in anger, letting out his wrath to any person he encountered in the streets and violently murdering them. 

This was ridiculous, Hannibal couldn’t take it anymore. Hannibal’s mind was intoxicated with Will; the Alpha would seek out his mother’s scent, rutting away the constant erection building between his legs whenever the Omega’s scent clouded his atmosphere. The sexual frustration building up in Hannibal was making him a monster, it was a miracle that the Alpha’s murders weren’t sloppy.

None of the bodies were found but wasting away fresh meat was utterly rude.

_Oh, Will Will Will Will Will Will! Please. **Please**. Mommy, don’t leave me. Talk to me, mommy. I need you, mommy. _

Then the day before leaving to the university came and that snapped Hannibal into two. If Hannibal didn’t fix this problem with his mother, he’d probably murder everyone at the university and be caught due to his recklessness. No. This time, Hannibal would not play nicely. Will was going to listen to Hannibal, whether the Omega wanted to or not.

The sun was slowly dipping down, a blood orange color that vibrated throughout the sky was the last farewell of the sun before the sky turned dark and the stars came out. Tonight, was Will’s turn to cook dinner, usually Hannibal and his mother would take turns. Will wore comfortable clothes while making dinner, once everything was ready, he’d quickly change his attire and eat with Hannibal.

Will was currently in the kitchen, wearing a light grey T-shirt that clung onto his body, the lean and lithe muscles were nicely put on display for Hannibal. Will wore light blue briefs along with comfortable slippers. Will was chopping vegetables on a cutting board, humming lightly as the pot of water over the stove was slowly coming to a boil.

Will did not hear or feel Hannibal standing by the doorway of the kitchen, the Alpha was simply staring at his mother. With quiet steps towards his mother, Hannibal came to stand behind Will, the Alpha’s muscular build was twice the size of the Omega’s body. In a speed of three weeks, Hannibal became a massive Alpha.

Hannibal possessively wrapped his large arms around Will, pressing his entire body against the Omega’s smaller one and nosing at his mother’s scent gland.

Will squeaked a bit at the sudden ambush of Hannibal’s affection. “Baby, I didn’t hear you.”

“I didn’t want to ruin your little bubble of peace.”

“Dinner will be done soon.”

Hannibal hummed against Will’s throat, pressing gentle kisses against the Omega’s skin. “I’ve missed you, mommy.”

Will tried to pull away from Hannibal’s embrace but the Alpha tightened his hold on him. “Hannibal, let me go.”

Hannibal grazed his teeth over Will’s scent gland, slowly lowering his rough hands down the Omega’s body and gripping his mother’s hips. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“My name.”

Will closed his eyes, dropping the knife in his hand on the cutting board and despite his best efforts, melting against Hannibal’s body.

God, Will has missed Hannibal’s touch. “Hannibal.”

Hannibal growled against Will’s skin, roughly jerking forward and pressing his mother against the counter. “Again.”

“ _Hannibal._ ”

That was it. Hannibal snarled at the voice of his mother becoming tainted with need and want, Will’s scent was becoming sweeter and the Alpha’s mouth was watering with thirst. Hannibal grabbed his mother, pulling Will away from the counter and shoving him against the aisle in the kitchen. Will braced himself on the aisle, gripping the edges and moaning at his son’s rough behavior.

Hannibal slipped his fingers under the waistband of Will’s briefs, digging the tips of fingers into the Omega’s skin and purposely bruising his mother’s hips. “Why did you pull away from me, mommy? I needed you after my rut. I wanted you everyday. Being without you was torture.”

Will bit his lower lip, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and exposing his neck, feeling the rapid pulse in his neck vibrating against his skin and letting the Alpha dive into the crook of his neck to suck on the tender skin that was screaming to be bruised by Hannibal’s teeth. “It was wrong what we did. I’m your mother, Hannibal. I’m not your perfect match, you deserve someone younger than me.”

Hannibal growled predatorily, fisting a handful of Will’s hair and pulling his head back, forcing the Omega to look directly into his eyes. “Never _ever_ say that. It was not wrong what we did. Its nobody’s business but our own. No one can compare to you.”

Hannibal lovingly adored Will’s features, taking in the Omega’s flustered face and those shimmering aquamarine eyes that were clouded with raw desire. Hannibal hungrily pressed his lips against Will’s cheek, dragging his mouth across his mother’s skin and drinking down the Omega’s wanton whimpers. _Oh_ , the sounds coming from Will’s pink lips were music to Hannibal’s ears. 

Hannibal dug deeper into Will’s fleshy hip, leaving behind a series of savage bruises and indents from his fingernails. Hannibal kept his mouth pressed against Will’s cheek; breathing against his mother’s skin and pushing his fully erect cock against the Omega’s ass.

Hannibal rutted his clothed cock against Will, melting at how naturally his mother pushed back his voluptuous mounds of bouncy ass cheeks against the Alpha’s growing girth. “Can’t you see the things you do to me, mother. Can’t you feel how hard you make me, mommy. Don’t you feel the way my cock burns for the sweet and tight opening of your ass.”

Will was breathing loudly, panting at the immense cock rubbing against his clothed ass cheeks. “Mommy can feel it, baby.”

Hannibal snarled, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva on Will’s cheek and consuming his mother’s lips. Hannibal ardently attacked Will’s mouth, taking control of the kiss and intertwining their lips together. Heat was blooming across Hannibal’s chest and making its way to his cock, his mother tasted perfectly.

The traces of wine were still on Will’s tongue, the sweetness of cherries was staining his mother’s lips, and the inside of the Omega’s mouth was like entering a garden of flowers that were growing from the production of honeysuckle that was brimming with sweetened drops of sugar. This was too much. Hannibal coursed his fingers through Will’s curls, deepening the length of their kiss and tasting every inch of his mother’s addictive mouth.

Will seductively slipped his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth and fought dominance over the kiss, the Omega slithered his pale fingers around the Alpha’s neck. Will curled his fingers around the burly flesh of Hannibal’s neck and pulled the Alpha closer to him, digging his nails into Hannibal’s flesh and nipping at the Alpha’s lower lip.

Will bewitchingly sucked on Hannibal’s lower lip; teasing the hot flesh with his teeth and biting down with a harsh force. Will was practically gnawing on Hannibal’s lip, penetrating the flesh with the hunger of a predator, enough to make the Alpha bleed. Hannibal growled carnivorously, feeling his cock dripping with pre-cum when Will pulled away from the kiss, licking away the blood trickling down his chin.

Will returned to sucking on Hannibal’s lip, drinking down the Alpha’s blood and driving Hannibal into an obscene madness. Hannibal released Will’s hip, moving his hand towards the front and palming at his mother’s erection. Hannibal slipped away from the Omega’s lips, reserving to sucking his mother’s scent gland and using the hand that gripped his mother’s curls to secure his hold on Will’s throat.

Will’s head fell back on Hannibal’s shoulder, moaning and keening at the Alpha palming at his erection and making the Omega gush with slick. Hannibal wrapped his coarse fingers around Will’s throat and held the Omega in place, firmly gripping his mother and enjoying the lewd sounds escaping Will’s pretty throat.

Will’s cock was growing in length, of course, it wasn’t the same as Hannibal’s engorged shaft but his mother’s cock was cutely dripping with pre-cum. Will’s smaller cock fit perfectly into Hannibal’s hand, the Alpha began to give his mother a few strokes as he eyed the enormous bruise appearing on Will’s ashen skin.

Will kept pushing back against Hannibal’s cock, feeling the trickles of slick dampening his briefs and dripping down his thighs. _Oh_ , Will’s scent was extremely sweet, god, Hannibal wanted to fuck his mother right here. Hannibal wanted to bend Will over the aisle, rip away the Omega’s briefs and fuck his mother rawly.

Hannibal could already hear the sharp slaps of their skin pounding against each other as he wrecked his mother, enjoying the view of Will holding onto the aisle and taking his son’s cock like the perfect mother he was. This could have happened but no, Hannibal didn’t want to fuck his mother in an instant and be done with it.

No, he wanted to savor it. So, as much it pained Hannibal to stop this, the Alpha pulled away from Will’s bruised scent gland and rested his cheek against his mother’s. Hannibal stopped the ministrations on Will’s cock and breathed loudly, regaining his strength back and decreasing the rapid beating of his heart.

“Why did you stop, baby?” Will spoke in a rough voice, the levels of lust clouding his ability to speak in a normal tone.

“I want this, more than anything, mommy.”

Will gently pushed away Hannibal’s hand from his throat, turning himself around to meet his son’s eyes.

_Fuck_.

Will looked gorgeous this way; his curls were sticking out everywhere, his lips were swollen and red, his cheeks were tinted with a rosy color, his neck was decorated in bruises that went from purple to black, and amount of want, desire, love, and hunger was a sight to die from. This sight alone made Hannibal consider his hesitance as a mistake and pushing Will onto his back, fucking his mother and taking what he wanted.

Hannibal was very close to losing himself in the temptation of finally claiming his mother. Will cupped Hannibal’s face, pressing a benign kiss against the Alpha’s lips.

Will reached down to grab Hannibal’s hands, taking the Alpha’s fingers and slipping them into his mouth, sucking on the Alpha’s digits and making Hannibal growl deeply in his chest. “I’m yours, Hannibal. Don’t you want me, baby? Don’t you wanna fuck, mommy?”

_Oh god_ , not fucking Will was becoming the worse mistake of Hannibal’s life. Hannibal closed his eyes, softly removing his fingers from Will’s mouth and kissing his mother, caressing the Omega’s face and resting his forehead against Will’s.

“I want to make you mine, mommy. But I want to do it when we have all the time in the world. Tomorrow I am leaving to the university but when I return, we will continue this. But for now, promise me that you won’t pull away from me again. Please, mommy. I couldn’t bear to be away from you again. Promise me, you’ll wait for me and you’ll give yourself only to me.”

Will smiled softly, a fuzzy haze surrounding his pretty features. “I promise, Hannibal.”

*-*

**Fours Year Later**

Its been four years since Hannibal left to the university, the day of the Alpha’s farewell was painful and intolerable. But Will wished his son the best of luck and promised Hannibal that when he was done with school, the Omega would be right here waiting for him. But the absence of Hannibal around the house was so obvious, the silence was deafening and incredibly loud to Will’s ears.

There was no question that Will missed Hannibal; he missed the way the Alpha would sneakily enter the study room to smell the Omega, Will missed the sweet nothings Hannibal would whisper next to his ear and the sounds of the Alpha touching himself while doing a poor job of keeping his panting breaths to himself, being completely oblivious that Will knew exactly what his son was doing.

Will missed the way Hannibal entered his bedroom and touched the Omega’s ass, Hannibal believed that the touch of his hands spreading apart Will’s plump ass cheeks and softly lapping at his mother’s puckered entrance would go unnoticed. When in reality, Will purposely offered himself to his son and allowed Hannibal to feast on him.

Will definitely missed the way his son would constantly hug him and exaggerate the kisses to Will’s cheek. Or the way Hannibal would always follow the Omega around and stalk him whenever Hannibal needed to.

Or when Will showered, Hannibal would hover behind the slightly ajar door and touch himself at the sight of his mother being naked and wet. Will knew everything that Hannibal did and to his own guilty pleasure, the Omega loved it. Will offered himself to Hannibal everyday and like the good boy the Alpha was, Hannibal took advantage of his mother’s offer and touched his mommy.

But now Will was alone and after four lonely years, Hannibal called the Omega, telling his mother that school had finished and that he was coming home. Will was drunk on ecstasy to see his baby boy again, the Omega cleaned up the entire house and went to buy an extravagant amount of food to welcome Hannibal back.

Hannibal didn’t mention what time he would arrive home but the Omega trusted that the Alpha would come by during the night. It was barely 12 in the afternoon and Will was relaxing on the couch, the heat today was not delightful so the Omega simply wore white briefs and decided to be shirtless until it was time to cook dinner.

Will laid back on the couch, enjoying the air conditioning running through the house and looking up at the ceiling. Will closed his eyes and remembered the night before Hannibal left to the university, the way the Alpha held him and kissed him. How they were so close to having sex and the way Hannibal yearned for Will’s affection.

Will’s hand was resting on his abdomen, until it started to travel south and under the Omega’s waistband. Will gripped his cock and began to stroke it, moving his wrist up and down, up and down, moistening his fingers with pre-cum and fisting the head. Tonight, was the night that Will was going to let Hannibal take him.

It was an event that was bound to happen and Will was ready, the touch of Hannibal’s hands against his skin and the Alpha’s hot breath against his mouth was a torturing fantasy that was waiting to come true. Will groaned as he quickened the pace of his strokes, turning himself onto his belly and rubbing his erect cock against the couch.

Will stood on all fours; elbows resting on the couch cushions, knees digging into the fabric of the couch, and hips thrusting forward. Will could already feel the way Hannibal would mount him, bucking his hips forward and fucking the Omega with his thick and veiny cock. Will whimpered lightly, fucking the couch below him and bringing himself closer to an orgasm.

Will moved his hips faster and faster, staining the couch with patches of pre-cum. Will was so close, so close, he just needs five more thrusts and —

Someone rang the doorbell.

Will let out an annoyed groan, trying to keep himself together and standing on his two legs. Will’s legs were like jelly, falling out beneath him and preventing him from standing up straight.

What the fuck.

The doorbell rang again and Will snarled; the Omega went to open the door but looked back at the couch, noticing the freshly wet patches of pre-cum. Will hurriedly ran back to the couch and covered the stains with a pillow. Will was about to get the door when he realized that he left the kitchen knife on the living room table, _ah_ , he was cutting fruits when he decided to come into the living room and lay down.

Whatever.

The doorbell rang again and Will jogged towards the door, cursing underneath his breath at the lack of clothes on his body. Will opened the door and was faced with Jack Crawford. Jack had a smile on his face when he noticed Will being completely naked except for the white briefs hugging his lower body, leaving very little to the imagination.

“Jack! Please, come in.” Will moved to the side and let Jack come in.

Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of Will’s body. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“No. I was just really hot and decided to be naked but now I am contemplating on putting on a robe.”

Jack snorted. “We’re men, there’s nothing new to see here.”

Will smiled and led him into the living room, ushering Jack to sit anywhere but the couch. “What brings you here, Jack? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Four years to be exact.”

Will nodded in agreement.

Jack cleared his throat. “I was busy with cases from the station. Loads of people went missing and it was hell.”

“Did you find the killer?”

Jack shook his head. “Not yet.”

Will offered a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Why are you here, Jack?”

Jack bit the inside of his cheek and played with his hands. “Will. There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“You know that I’ve known you for a long time and it was me who helped you become a profiler for the FBI. And I was there after the incident of you being raped, I was there to comfort you and I was there when you decided to get an abortion. And after that, I still stayed by your side.”

Will tilted his head to the side. “What are you trying to tell me, Jack?”

Jack got up from his seat and came to sit next to Will. “What I’m saying is, I want you to become my mate. I can provide for you, Will and Hannibal is a grown man. You’ll be alone and you can spend the rest of your years with me.”

Jack reached towards Will’s hands, intertwining his larger fingers with the Omega’s smaller ones. “Mate with me, Will.”

Will was taken back by the proposition, he never expected this from Jack and he certainly never considered Jack more than just a friend.

Will held onto Jack’s hands and squeezed tightly. “Jack. You have been an incredible friend and I am grateful for your loyalty and help throughout these years. But I do not feel anything besides friendship for you. I am sorry but I don’t want to mate with you or become your possession.”

A flicker of pain but mostly anger colored Jack’s face. “Why not?”

“Jack, I don’t feel anything for you.”

Jack stood up from his seat, “Then what the hell was all those years for! I did everything for you, Will. You would be a perfect mate for me, we are compatible and I can provide for you.”

Will stood on his feet, facing Jack and feeling offended. “I’m sorry, is this what it’s all about? Providing for me? I don’t need anyone to provide for me, I’ve been doing it my whole life. I raised a kid without your help, I endured an Alpha raping me without you saving me, and I pushed through life by myself. I didn’t need you throughout that whole time and you weren’t the one to change my mind about the abortion, I did.”

Will stepped forward, shoving a finger against Jack’s chest. “I’m not some helpless charity case that is begging for someone to notice me and to give me a better life. I am happy with how my life turned out and you were just a friend who helped me in the smaller stages of my life, that’s it. Just because you’ve been by my side all these years, doesn’t make you responsible for my well being.”

“And what about the time I spent with you while you were pregnant?”

“What about the time you spent with me during my pregnancy?!” Will shouted.

“To any other Alpha, spending time with an Omega who is pregnant is a desperate call for an Alpha to take you in and settle down with you. You allowed me to be close to you and what did you think? That I wasn’t going to develop feelings for you! We bonded over your pregnancy and we became closer than we ever did.”

Will snorted, resting his hands on his hips. “I allowed you to be with me while I was pregnant because I trusted you to act as my friend. That was it!”

Jack laughed loudly, clutching at his chest. “Oh, you’re funny, Will. You’re so childish and naïve!”

“Childish?! And what do you call this from your part? Maturity?”

Jack stalked towards Will, “You will bond with me.”

Will took a step forward, not showing any ounce of fear as he came face to face with Jack. “No.”

Jack grabbed Will by his arms, violently shaking him. “You’re _mine_ , Will!”

Will struggled against Jack’s grip, pushing the Alpha away. “Get out of my house!”

“No.” Jack grabbed Will by the throat and bared his teeth. “I’ll make you mine whether you want too or not.”

Will kneed the Alpha in the groin, “You will not touch me, Jack! I’ve been through this once, I will not allow you to take advantage of me!”

Jack seethed in anger, standing up straight and slapping Will across the face. “Since you’re used to being raped, then it won’t hurt as much as the first time.”

Jack attacked Will, forcing the Omega to the ground and straddling Will’s hips. Will was slammed into the floor when Jack began to mouth at the Omega’s neck, brutally biting Will and roaming his tongue over Will’s skin. Will screamed, wriggling away from Jack’s touch and trying to break free from the vice grip around his wrists.

Jack abandoned Will’s neck and forced his mouth upon the Omega, kissing Will and prying open the Omega’s mouth. Will screamed with all his might, kicking his legs and turning his face away from Jack.

Jack grew annoyed at Will’s attempts to break free, “ _Stay still, you whore!_ ”

Jack grabbed Will’s face, squeezing the Omega’s cheeks together and sticking his tongue inside Will’s mouth. Will snarled savagely, with as much hate as he could muster, the Omega caught Jack’s tongue between his teeth and bit down with a venomous force that caused Jack to howl like a wounded animal. The pain was like a knife cutting through the skin, Jack released Will and pulled his tongue away from the Omega’s mouth.

But to Jack’s mistake, he pulled too quickly and Will managed to bite off a piece of Jack’s tongue. Jack roared in pain, blood was flowing through his mouth, the Alpha was desperately trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. Will spat the small piece of Jack’s tongue across the room when Jack became enraged, the Alpha delivered another bruising slap to Will’s face.

Will felt the skin of his lip tearing at the seam, the force of the slap was enough to make the Omega cough up blood. Jack was about to turn Will over, keen on removing the Omega’s briefs and fucking him raw on the floor. Before he could do so, Will looked up at the living room table and saw the kitchen knife there.

Will grabbed the knife and in a swift motion, he jabbed the blade into the side of Jack’s neck. Will managed to penetrate the jugular, knowing damn well that he aimed towards the main vessels that were delicate and vulnerable. Jack stood completely still; the knife buried deep into his flesh when Will pulled the knife out.

An unstoppable gush of blood poured over Will, staining his face and upper torso. Will closed his eyes, yelling as the blood continued spilling over him when Jack clutched at his wound and fell to the side. Will was hyperventilating, his chest was rising and falling with a rapid force that it was becoming difficult to breathe.

Will clutched the knife in his hand and sat up slowly, eyes wide open in horror as he watched Jack’s blood covering his skin. Will stood on wobbly legs, keeping his balance together and looking down at the Alpha convulsing on the floor. But to Will’s fear, he did not see Jack on the floor, instead he saw Hannibal’s father writhing on the floor in agony and looking up at Will.

_Oh no_. This wasn’t real. Will closed his eyes, willing away the image of Hannibal’s father dying on the floor but when he opened his eyes, Hannibal’s father was still there. Will snarled in hatred, lowering himself onto the floor and straddling himself onto the Alpha’s hips. Will clutched the knife with both hands and brought it down with a speed towards the man’s chest.

Will pushed the knife through the muscles of flesh, pulling it from the man’s chest and repeating the motion again. Stabbing the man over and over and over, blood was pooling out of the man’s chest. Will didn’t stop stabbing the man until the image of Hannibal’s father was no longer in sight, instead he saw Jack there, lifeless and dead.

Will stayed completely still, trembling as he realized what he just did. Will looked down at the knife buried inside Jack’s chest, the Omega pulled the knife from the Alpha’s limp body and pushed himself onto his feet. Will took deep breaths, placing his blood covered hands over his face and tugging at his curls.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit!_

Will still had the knife in his hand, he screamed, “ _Dammit!_ ”

Will snarled and faced Jack. “Dammit, Jack. Why did you make me do this?! Out of everyone, why you!”

Then it hit Will, _oh shit_ , Jack works for the police and he’s the head of the behavioral science unit. Jack was important to the FBI and is well known by everyone at the station. The murder of Jack Crawford would be the Omega’s life sentence. Will stood there, covered in blood and the scent of Jack’s dead body was a pungent smell that made Will vomit.

What was he going to do now?

*-*

Hannibal was happily driving home, keen on seeing his mother again after four long years. During his four years in the university, Hannibal transformed from a respectable teenager to a dominant man with the drooling characteristics of a potent Alpha. Hannibal has changed a lot; the Alpha became a mature man and he was excited to show his mother how much he’s grown.

Hannibal had the power to come back home and tell Will that he could provide for his mother and always protect Will because his strength was no match to other Alphas who wanted Will. Hannibal truly became the man he wanted to be. With an excited air surrounding him, Hannibal turned left and entered the driveway to his home.

Today was it, he would be reunited with his mother and finally, _finally_ , he’d take his mother and breed Will for all eternity. This time, he wasn’t going to pass up the chance of fucking his mother and bestowing upon Will a bite mark that will secure their bonding for years to come. Hannibal exited the car and grabbed his suitcase, purposely failing to tell Will what time he’d be home for he wanted to surprise his gorgeously ripe mother.

Hannibal closed the door to his car and approached the home he grew up in, the Alpha slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door to his house. Everything was still the same, nothing had been rearranged and Hannibal loved it that way.

Hannibal placed his suitcase on the floor and looked around for Will. “Mother! I’m home.”

Hannibal found it strange that his mother wasn’t appearing at his presence, then the Alpha became tense and worried. What if something happened to his mother? Oh no. Hannibal searched the entire house, going upstairs and searching every room. All of them were empty. Hannibal ran back downstairs, checking the kitchen then the study and still, his mother was not in sight.

Then Hannibal entered the living room and holy shit. Hannibal stood in shock, Will has his back towards him and the Alpha looked over the blood covering the Omega’s entire body, a knife clutched in Will’s hand. Hannibal entered farther into the room and saw the body of Jack Crawford on the floor.

Jack Crawford was murdered by Hannibal’s mother.

Hannibal could feel the burning rage building inside him, Jack must have come to Will looking for a chance to sweep his mother away from him. And during that discussion, Will must have rejected Jack and the Alpha attacked his mother. Hannibal bared his teeth, hating himself for leaving his mother alone and letting Will become vulnerable to any Alpha that would take advantage of him.

Hannibal approached his mother, keeping his distance. “Mommy?”

Will flinched at the sound of Hannibal’s voice and turned to his face son. “Hannibal.”

Oh. _Fuck_. An animalistic and primal lust came over Hannibal, the sight of Will being drenched in blood from head to toe was a sight for sore eyes. Will looked beautiful, powerful, fearless, primitive, unleashed and above all, an untamed beast to his murderous heart of a monster. This was Will in his natural habitat, an unknown truth of William Graham Lecter had finally been revealed.

Like Hannibal, Will belonged to the darkness and now they both could revel in the shadows of predators that killed for survival.

Will looked down at the mess he started and chuckled. “Welcome home, baby.”


	3. An Old Flame

Will was looking at the variety of fruits before him, using his nose to pick out which were fresh and ripe. At the moment, Will’s eyes were glued to a small group of dates that were shining with nectar. Will was figuring out which packet of dates he should choose when he felt a presence beside him.

To Will’s nose, it was an Alpha. Will paid no attention and gently picked up a packet of dates, smelling them and frowning at the lack of ripeness. 

“Those dates wouldn’t be half as lovely as you.”

Will chuckled at the Alpha’s words, thanking himself for sending Hannibal to the other side of the farmer’s market, for Hannibal would have growled possessively. Possibly attacking the Alpha and claiming his stake over his mother, warning every Alpha to stay away from the Omega and if anyone _dared_ to flirt with Will. Well, let’s just say they would be their next dinner meal. 

Will smelt the next packet of dates before facing the Alpha next to him. “Careful, one might think that you’re flirting with me.”

Will looked up at the Alpha.

The Omega’s blood froze.

His face went pale.

The Alpha looked down at Will, recognition coming into his eyes and a deadly smile forming on his lips. “Well, hello doll face. Miss me?”

The packet of dates in Will’s hands fell to the ground.

_No_. 

*-*

**35 Hours Earlier**

Hannibal stared at his mother, blood was pooling at Will’s feet and the Omega was slowly coming towards his son.

Will extended his hands, his fingers were trembling. “Hannibal, I can explain everything.”

Hannibal looked back at Jack’s dead body and bared his teeth; anger was poisoning his veins. “Did you he touch you?”

Will shook his head. “Hannibal…”

“ _Did he touch you, mother?!_ ”

Hannibal’s voice was tainted with rage, causing Will to jump back and to lower his head. Retracting himself to a primal state — where Omegas became submissive to their Alphas’ needs — showing Hannibal that he meant no harm. Hannibal regretted the moment he snapped at his mother, despising the image of Will bending down to his aggravated will.

Of course, Hannibal wanted to bend his mother over the bed, spreading the Omega’s legs apart and burying his fat cock into Will’s hole. The Alpha would hover over his mother, pressing the Omega’s back against his chest. Hannibal would wrap his rough fingers around Will’s neck, thrusting his monstrous cock into his mother’s dripping wet heat.

The sound of their skins slapping together would be music to Hannibal’s ears, he would turn the Omega’s head towards his face and kiss those succulent lips that only belonged to Will. Hannibal could easily imagine his mother trying to keep himself steady, moaning at the pounding thrusts that the Alpha’s cock would give to his bruising prostate while the Omega would try to kiss back his son.

Then after Will was spent, Hannibal would grab a handful of his mother’s curls, pulling the Omega’s head back and biting into his pulsing scent gland. Reveling in the sound of Will’s screams and tasting his mother’s flesh and blood. Bestowing the Omega with a bite mark that would forever claim Will to Hannibal’s side.

A boy could dream.

But bending his mother’s will with fear and unjustly dominance was uncalled for. Especially when his mother was afraid of him, a sight that made Hannibal feel like a monster.

Hannibal approached his mother, holding Will’s hands and comforting the Omega. “Did you he touch you, mommy?”

Will shook his head. “No.”

Hannibal sighed in relief; his mother was okay but Hannibal hated himself for not being here when Jack decided to take advantage of Will. Now they were left with a corpse and it was barely 2 pm.

Hannibal caressed his mother’s bloody cheek. “Go upstairs and shower. We can deal with the body later.”

Will nodded, leaving behind a trail of bloody footprints up the stairs and into the bedroom.

*-*

Will was sitting in the bath tub, the discarded briefs soaked in blood were thrown away. The Omega turned on the shower and sat in the bath tub naked, hugging his knees and letting the ice-cold water hit his body. Will didn’t care if he was shivering to death, he simply sat there until the water running down his body — which was red — became crystal clear again and therefore, he was no longer covered in blood.

Hannibal managed to move Jack’s body on top of a large plastic bag, cleaning the blood stains from the wooden floor with bleach and washing away the bloody footprints staining the stairs. Its been an hour since his mother went upstairs to shower, Hannibal decided to go check on Will. Hannibal went up the stairs and entered the bathroom, approaching the shower curtain.

Hannibal moved the shower curtain to the side and saw Will sitting under the spraying water, his mother’s naked body was trembling. Hannibal tested the water with his fingers and frowned when the water was freezing, he adjusted the temperature until the water was running warm. Once Hannibal was satisfied with the temperature of the water, Hannibal unbuttoned his expensive suit jacket and decided to sit with his mother.

Hannibal really didn’t care if his entire outfit would be soaked in water, he needed to provide Will with comfort. Hannibal entered the tub, already the mist of water from the shower head was soaking him as he sat down next to his mother. Hannibal loosened his tie and sat underneath the water with Will, staying quiet for a bit and offering the Omega comforting pheromones.

Will looked at Hannibal and smiled weakly. “Your suit will be ruined.”

Hannibal looked down at himself and chuckled. “I can always replace it.”

Will laughed and rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, seeking his son’s warmth and nuzzling into the Alpha’s embrace. Hannibal looped his arm around Will’s naked body and brought him closer to his side, protectively shielding his mother and kissing the Omega’s forehead.

“I can still feel Jack’s blood on my body.”

Hannibal looked down at Will, gently lacing his fingers under his mother’s chin and lifting the Omega’s face. There were ugly bruises blooming across the Omega’s ivory skin. Hannibal growled, no one should touch or hurt his mother this way. The bruises on Will’s body were horrendous, the bite marks tainting his skin were revolting. Those bruises and bites marks should have been Hannibal’s, not Jack’s.

Hannibal softly grazed his thumb across Will’s cheek, holding the anger bubbling inside his chest and moving aside his mother’s wet curls from his face. Hannibal looked down at the Omega’s naked and wet body, he could see Will’s cock nuzzled in between his thighs. The sight of his mother naked was making Hannibal hard, there were so many times where he observed Will showering.

The sight of the way his mother would lather his body in soap, would cause Hannibal to reach inside his pants and stroke himself off. The way the foamy bubbles caressed his mother’s skin easily made Hannibal jealous because _he_ wanted to be the one who caressed the Omega’s skin that way. Hannibal at times wanted to be the water that washed away the soap from Will’s body, leaving his mother bare and vulnerable.

Hannibal has always wanted to touch his mother’s skin while wet, he wanted to feel how smooth the Omega was. If this were a different situation, Hannibal would have mounted his mother here, turning Will around and resting the palm of his hands on the edges of the bath tub. Water cascading down his mother’s back while Hannibal combed through Will’s soaking wet hair, pulling back the Omega’s head and making his mother squirm.

Hannibal would hold onto Will’s hip with a vice grip, digging his fingers into the Omega’s fleshy hip and watching the way his mother would arch his back. The Alpha would roughly slip his cock inside Will, growling predatorily at the Omega’s tightness. Hannibal would fuck his mother so good, filling Will to the brim with semen and hearing the breathy moans slipping from —

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal came back to reality and looked down at his mother. “Yes mommy?”

“Are you okay?”

Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s nose. “Yes.”

Will smiled and sat up straight. “Is this how it feels like? To kill someone?”

Hannibal looked at his mother curiously. “What do you mean?”

Will gave his son a knowing look. “Don’t play stupid with me, Hannibal. I know about your secret.”

Hannibal stiffened, facing the sink and avoiding his mother’s eyes. “What secret?”

Hannibal knew what Will was talking about.

Hannibal swallowed his salvia and asked in a serious tone. “How long have you known?”

“Four years.”

“How did you find out?”

Will cupped Hannibal’s face, slowly forcing his son to look at him. “How did I find out that my baby boy killed people? It wasn’t that hard. Remember the events after your first rut? Where you were constantly angry?”

Hannibal hated that memory. “Yes.”

“I always wondered where you went. You always made a fuss, breaking things and stomping out of the house. You always came back so late and I suppose you were so angry that you made a mistake one night. You entered the house and left behind footprints with blood in them. So, I got curious and followed you one night. And I saw you attacking a young woman and… killing her so violently.”

Will rested his hand on Hannibal’s chest. “Then it hit me that you’ve been killing people since you were a little boy. The abundance of meat that you brought home for dinner should have been my first clue. All those organs were your prizes, weren’t they? After you killed them, serial killers usually take-home trophies. Is that what you are baby? A serial killer with a cannibalistic appetite for human flesh?”

Hannibal pulled away from his mother’s touch. “Do you hate me?”

Will shook his head. “No. God, baby no.”

Will lifted himself from the tub, settling himself on his son’s lap. The Omega reached for Hannibal’s arms, forcing the Alpha to wrap them around Will’s body and pressing himself against Hannibal. The Alpha buried his face into his mother’s wet chest, inhaling the scent of the Omega. Will rested his chin on Hannibal’s head, caressing the Alpha’s hair and pressing docile kisses against his son’s wet strands.

“I don’t hate you, baby. In fact, I love you even more. I always knew you had a secret but I didn’t want to force you into revealing what you were hiding from me. Since I’ve known your secret for a while, I can understand why you like killing people so much.”

Hannibal pulled away from Will’s chest, holding his mother’s face in between his hands. “What did you feel when you killed Jack?”

Will looked into his son’s eyes, “Powerful.”

Hannibal smiled, leaning up to kiss his mother’s drenching wet lips. “Good. Remember that feeling.”

“I guess we’re in this together.”

Hannibal smirked. “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.”

Will smiled, kissing Hannibal’s cheek. “Deal.”

Will decided to get up when Hannibal tightened his grip on his mother’s hips, keeping the Omega seated on his lap. Hannibal felt the clouds of lust fogging his vision, Will looked so beautiful this way: exposed, defenseless, _wet_ , delicate, and willing. Hannibal couldn’t help the jolt of blood rushing down towards his cock, the size of his girth was getting bigger and Will gasped when he felt the Alpha’s shaft growing in length.

Hannibal held onto his mother’s hips, roughly yanking the Omega forward and painfully digging his fingers into Will’s flesh. His mother whimpered at the sharp pain of his grip, rolling his hips and rubbing his small cock against Hannibal’s abdomens. Hannibal snarled carnivorously, looking down at the pretty sight of the head of the Omega’s cock becoming red, pre-cum dripping beautifully from the tip.

Will’s breathing was becoming heavy, the Omega wrapped his pale fingers around the nape of Hannibal’s neck and continued to buck his hips. Hannibal bared his teeth, launching towards the crook of his mother’s neck and licking a long-wet stripe up his throat. The taste of Will was too much for his body, Hannibal immediately fastened himself to the Omega’s skin and started to suck purple bruises into his mother’s flesh.

Will moaned against Hannibal’s ear. “You like the way mommy tastes?”

Hannibal growled deeply below his chest, sucking harder and introducing the flinching pain of his teeth ripping their way into the Omega’s skin. “You taste so good, mommy.”

Will continued to grind against Hannibal, feeling the commencements of slick dripping down his pink and puckered hole. Hannibal released his mother’s skin, feeling proud of the angry purple bruises covering over Jack’s pathetic bites. Hannibal went down towards the Omega’s collarbones, tearing through the skin and making Will scream.

Hannibal’s large hands roamed down towards his mother’s plump ass, greedily filling his hands with the voluptuous mounds of fleshy ass cheeks and helping the Omega roll his hips faster. Hannibal loved the feeling of his mother rubbing against him, he could feel the droplets of pre-cum soaking through his shirt.

The spray of the water felt so good on Will’s skin, Hannibal squeezed the Omega’s ass cheeks so hard that he left behind bright red handprints on his mother’s pallid skin. “I love you mommy.”

To prove his point, Hannibal bit down into Will’s collarbones, ripping through another patch of unblemished skin and drawing blood. The Omega held onto him tightly, biting down on his lower lip and taking the pain from his son’s mouth. The water running down Will’s chest was red, Hannibal was gnawing into the skin until his sharp teeth were being unclenched from the Omega’s marred skin.

Hannibal leaned back, blood staining his teeth and marveling at the primal mark that would certainly scar into his mother’s beautiful skin. Will leaned forward, claiming Hannibal’s mouth and moaning at the taste of his own blood.

The Omega pulled back and kissed Hannibal’s cheek, “I love you too, baby. Let mommy take care of you.”

Will reached down and unzipped Hannibal’s dress pants, “Let me feel how big and hard you get for mommy.”

Hannibal threw his head back when his mother softly wrapped his slender fingers around his thick and heavy cock. “ _Mommy._ ”

The Omega licked his lips and pressed his mouth against Hannibal’s, not kissing him but breathing the ragged pants that were slipping from the Alpha’s mouth. “Do you want mommy to stroke you off, baby?”

Hannibal nodded, incapable of forming words and firmly holding onto Will’s hips as his mother began to stroke him off.

The Omega kept his lips pressed against Hannibal’s; his fingers were barely wrapping themselves around the Alpha’s immense cock. “Look at you baby. You’re getting bigger every time mommy touches you. You’re such a big boy, baby. Mommy loves how big you are. Are you gonna fuck mommy with this big cock?”

Hannibal couldn’t handle the rush of blood flowing through his brain, Will was constantly flicking his wrist up and _down, up and down_. His mother kept repeating the motion, fisting the head and rubbing the pad of his thumb against a small spot close to the head. Driving Hannibal into insanity. Hannibal was bucking his hips, chasing after the sensation of Will’s hands stroking his erection.

“ _Oh, mommy_. Yes, _yes._ I want to fuck you with my cock. You’d be so tight around me.”

The Omega stroked Hannibal’s cock faster, using the water and the Alpha’s pre-cum to make each stroke easier. Will could hear the slopping wet noises of his hand pumping Hannibal’s cock; every stroke was rewarded with a wet sound that made the Omega produce more slick.

“You’re making mommy so wet, baby. Feel how wet you make me.”

With every muscle in his body, Hannibal moved his hands away from his mother’s hips and dipped his fingers into Will’s sopping wet hole. Hannibal growled possessively, kissing the Omega and rubbing his fingertips against Will’s deliciously soaked hole.

“That’s it baby. See how wet mommy is. Be a big boy and finger me. Finger your mommy, baby.”

Hannibal felt the smallest sensation of an orgasm coming, Hannibal buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck and slipped a finger inside the Omega.

Fuck.

His mother was so tight and _hot_ , the way the Omega’s walls clenched around his finger were suffocating, it seemed possible that the blood circulation in his finger was being cut off. “ _Mommy!_ ”

The Omega tightened his grip on Hannibal’s cock, giving quick and short strokes for Will knew by the way the Alpha was trembling, he was close to orgasming. “Come on, baby. Put three fingers inside me.”

Hannibal felt his world spinning when he entered three fingers inside Will, hungrily pumping the three digits inside his mother and reveling at the immense cascade of slick pouring down his fingers. “Mommy, you feel so good.”

The Omega threw his head back, fucking himself on Hannibal’s fingers and whimpering. “It’s all for you baby. You make mommy so needy. That’s it baby — _oh! Faster baby! Oh, look at my big boy._ Keep going baby, fuck mommy.”

Hannibal grunted against the crook of Will’s neck, _fuck_ , he was so close to orgasming. “Keep going mommy. I’m so close.”

The Omega continued stroking Hannibal, the smell of the Alpha’s arousal was getting thicker and thicker.

Hannibal would cum at any second but like always, Will was a goddam fucking tease. The Omega released Hannibal’s cock, the Alpha’s fingers slipped out of his mother’s heat and held onto Will for his dear life. Hannibal’s cock was _throbbing_ , the pain was unbearable and the need to release was becoming inevitable.

Hannibal roughly grabbed Will’s hair, pulling back with a force and snarling through gritted teeth. “ _Please mommy_.”

The Omega gave a playful roll of his hips, his cock rubbing over Hannibal’s. “But baby, we have to get rid of the body.”

Hannibal tightened his grip on his mother’s hair, baring his teeth. “You can’t leave me like this mommy.”

Will smiled wickedly and licked Hannibal’s lips. “First, lets get rid of the body and then mommy will take care of your little problem.”

*-*

Will was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sweater, he decided to wear the dress shoes that Hannibal gave him before leaving to the university. Will slicked his hair back and went downstairs, the Omega was feeling slightly better when he heard the sound of crunching bones being sawed into pieces. Will stopped halfway on the stairs, the Omega took slower steps until he reached the living room.

Hannibal was on the floor, a plastic suit covering his entire body. Hannibal was currently sawing off Jack’s leg. Will covered his mouth, swallowing down the nausea building up inside him and holding onto the archway that led into the living room. Will felt himself becoming sick, his stomach was clenching into a horrible knot and the Omega closed his eyes.

Hannibal wore a red sweater along with casual slacks when he smelt the aroma of his gorgeous mother close by. The Alpha turned around and saw Will holding back the disgust of his actions, Hannibal knew that the Omega was new to this. His mother wasn’t used to killing people and the disposal of a body wasn’t easy for first timers but Hannibal knew that Will would understand sooner or later, the beauty of killing someone and having the power to get rid of the body.

Hannibal detected the sour taste of Will’s revulsion so the Alpha pushed towards his mother calming pheromones. “Mommy?”

Will opened his eyes and faced his son. “Yeah, baby.”

“You do understand what needs to be done.”

“Yes.”

Hannibal gently smiled. “First, I’ll cut up the body into small pieces and once that’s done, we’ll bag the remains of Jack’s body. Once it’s dark outside, we’ll build a fire and burn the meat. Since we live close to the woods, we can feed the meat to the wolves and nothing will be traced back to us. Do you understand?”

Will nodded. “Got it.”

Hannibal took pity on his mother and pointed towards the kitchen. “I have some logs ready for the fire. Take those outside, go far away from our house, closer to the woods. No one lives close by so the smoke wouldn’t catch anybody’s attention.”

Will looked at Jack’s severed body, Hannibal needed to remove two arms and Jack’s head. Will smiled tightly and did what Hannibal asked him to do, leaving Hannibal alone with the dead body and gathering the group of logs into his arms. Cutting up a body was tiring, messy, and really long. It was already close to 8 pm when Hannibal managed to assort the chunks of meat into a small gathering.

The pieces of meat were inside the large plastic bag, Hannibal wiped his forehead which was shining with sweat and went to find his mother.

Will was in the kitchen. 

“Mommy, I’m done.”

Will faced Hannibal. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

*-* 

Hannibal carried the severed parts of Jack’s body while Will carried a blanket. At this time, in Wolftrap Virginia, the weather was cold but winter was far away from coming. Luckily it wasn’t snowing. They walked a long way until they reached the pile of logs huddled together. Will picked up the bottle of gasoline and began to drizzle it all over the logs, covering every inch of wood in gasoline.

After the bottle was empty, Will struck a match and threw it into the pit. The fire was instant, the bright colors of red and orange flames were blinding. Hannibal threw Jack Crawford — chunks of dead flesh — into the fire, the meat was swiftly changing from light pink to brown, a crispy color that represented the simmering roast of meat being cooked.

Hannibal threw the plastic bag that he used to carry Jack’s body parts into the pit. Watching the flames flickering violently at consuming the new addition of material that was destined to never be seen by anyone except Hannibal and Will.

Will stepped away the fire, unfolding the blanket in his arms and spreading it open onto the ground. The Omega sat down, watching the fire getting brighter and brighter. Hannibal took a few steps back, cleaning his hands with a rag and throwing it into the fire. Hannibal made his way towards his mother, sitting down with Will and waiting until the meat was fully cooked.

To Hannibal’s estimation, in order for the meat to be fully cooked it would take a few minutes but they didn’t have the luxury of leaving behind any evidence. So, Hannibal decided to let the meat burn until it was black and overcooked. After that, they could feed the remaining chunks of charred meat to the predators roaming through the woods, mostly likely wolves.

The night sky above them was twinkling with stars, a fresh breeze combed through Will’s curls, the wind would pick up soon and it would be abominably cold. Will and Hannibal sat together, watching as the evidence of Jack’s murder began to disappear. Will sighed and fell back, laying down on the blanket and looking up at the night sky. Hannibal looked down at his mother and tenderly laid next to the Omega. 

Hannibal lowered himself a bit and rested his head on Will’s chest, desperately holding his mother’s hips and nuzzling into the Omega’s body like the way he did when he was a child. Will purred, stroking Hannibal’s hair and massaging the Alpha’s hefty shoulders. Hannibal couldn’t resist the pull of Will’s smell; the Alpha buried his nose against the Omega’s sweater and inhaled deeply.

“Mommy, you smell so nice.”

Will looked down at Hannibal, feeling his legs shaking as he looked into the Alpha’s heated eyes. “You like the way mommy smells?”

Hannibal growled, gradually lifting his mother’s sweater, revealing the dips and curves of Will’s abdomens. Inch by inch, the pearly white patches of skin were coming into view and Hannibal felt himself getting hungry. Hannibal felt his mouth watering, the hot breaths escaping his lips were splashing over Will’s skin, making the Omega shiver.

Goosebumps were pulsating through Will’s skin, Hannibal stuck out his tongue and licked over the dips of his mother’s abdomens. Will squeaked, biting his lip and watching as his baby boy laved at his skin. Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hips, digging into the Omega’s skin and marking his mother. Hannibal began to suck on Will’s skin, tasting his mother’s pale flesh and biting through the tender skin.

Hannibal couldn’t resist it anymore, the Alpha pulled Will up, ripping off his mother’s sweater and leaving the Omega bare. Hannibal threw the sweater aside and pushed Will back, straddling his mother’s hips and diving down to capture the Omega’s mouth. The kiss was rough but passionate, Hannibal slithered his tongue inside Will’s mouth and dominated the kiss.

Will could feel himself getting wet, the slick dribbling from his sweet puckered ass was building up in quantity. Will whined against the kiss, lifting his hips and rubbing his clothed cock against Hannibal’s. Hannibal pulled away from the kiss, baring his teeth and diving into the crook of Will’s neck. Hannibal fastened his teeth onto the Omega’s scent gland, teasing the flesh with sharp bites but not fully ripping through Will’s scent gland.

Will held onto Hannibal’s back, moaning beautifully as the Alpha thrusted his hips forward. Hannibal rutted against his mother, loving the way his enormous cock was grinding against Will’s. Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s throat, keeping his mother in place as he slid down the Omega’s chest. Will lovingly caressed the hand around his throat and bucked his hips, seeking Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal nuzzled himself against Will’s navel, drinking down his mother’s aroma and sucking the skin there. Hannibal continued lapping and nipping at the flesh till an array of bruises and bite marks appeared all over Will’s navel. Will could feel Hannibal’s teeth penetrating his soft flesh, the Omega sought out the Alpha’s fingers and slipped them into his mouth.

Will sucked on Hannibal’s digits, swirling his tongue all over the Alpha’s fingertips and whimpering when the stream of blood rolled down his skin, Hannibal’s bites were violent but claiming. The Omega could feel Hannibal’s sharp teeth penetrating the flesh beneath his skin, gnawing at Will’s succulent muscles and leaving the Omega hungry for more scars that would bleed at his pleasure.

Hannibal slipped his fingers from his mother’s mouth, sliding his calloused hand down Will’s soft throat. Hannibal cupped Will’s pec, squeezing the plump area of creamy skin when he felt something wet and moistening covering the palm of his hand. Hannibal unclenched his teeth from Will’s navel, smiling proudly at the prominent bite mark that was bleeding beautifully.

Hannibal licked his lips, growling covetously when the Alpha noticed the white milky substance dripping down his fingers. “Mommy, are you lactating?”

Will bit his lip. “You’re making mommy feel maternal, honey. I haven’t done this since you were a baby. You always liked my milk, always greedy to drink down every drop.”

Will took Hannibal’s sticky fingers, laving up the dribble of milk and moaning sensually. “Mommy tastes so sweet. Don’t you want to drink mommy’s milk, baby?”

Hannibal snarled, greedily cupping Will’s pecs and gently squeezing out the cascades of milk through the Omega’s pink and swollen nipples. Beads of milk were dripping down Will’s pecs, Hannibal felt his cock growing in length, pre-cum was pouring from the head as the scent of mommy’s milk hit his nose. His mother’s milk fluttered with the scent of honey and lavender; how could Hannibal resist the urge to taste his mother’s milk?

Hannibal latched his mouth onto a nipple, fastening his lips around the fat nub and sucking down the sweetening milk that quenched his thirst. Will arched his back, screaming in pleasure at the hot suction on his puffy nipple. Will pushed his swelling rosebud into Hannibal’s mouth, prompting his son to take as much milk as he wanted.

Hannibal drank down the sweet nectar, snarling at how much milk his mother was producing. Every gulp he took was replaced with another mouthful of milk; the droplets of his mother’s milk was making his cock throb in need. Hannibal continued massaging the other nipple, loving the sensation of his mother’s thick milk spilling all over his fingers.

Hannibal pulled away from Will’s nipple with a wet _pop_ and licked his lips, a dribble of milk was cascading down his chin. “Oh, _mommy._ You taste so good. So _ripe_ and sweet.”

Will wiped away the trickle of milk with his thumb, “This is what you do to me, Hannibal. You make me lactate. Come on baby, drink some more milk. Mommy feels so full. I may burst. Suck on me honey, let me hear you moan around my nipple. Let me hear how much you want me.”

Hannibal felt the gums in his mouth bleed, his teeth were becoming more like canines. His primal instinct of claiming his mother was intensifying, the smell of his maternal mother would be his undoing. Hannibal bared his teeth, feeling the dribbles of salvia landing on Will’s pecs.

The drops of salvia were mixed with blood, Will whimpered as he praised his baby boy. “Oh baby, look at you. My big strong Alpha. Don’t you love the way mommy hurts you? I can make you bleed; I can make you revert back to your nature of an animal. Look at your canines becoming sharper. Is it because mommy is lactating? You want mommy to lactate more?”

Hannibal nodded, watching with pure adoration as Will’s milk began to mix with his blood and salvia. “I want more, mommy.”

Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand and made the Alpha squeeze his pec, producing more milk. “Suck on me, baby.”

Hannibal latched himself onto the other nipple, Will snarled at the piercing nip the Alpha gave his milking rosebud. Will could feel the sharpness of Hannibal’s canines against his soft skin, the Omega reached down towards the Alpha’s slacks. 

Will unzipped Hannibal’s slacks, slipping his hand past the Alpha’s briefs, and wrapping his cold and slender fingers around the Alpha’s engorged cock. “Let’s finish what mommy started.”

Hannibal bit down on his mother’s nipple when he felt Will tugging at his erection, the Omega cried out at the delicious pain and prompted Hannibal to keep sucking on his plump rosebud. “Come on, baby. Keep drinking, you’re doing so well honey.”

Will began to stroke Hannibal’s cock, cupping the Alpha’s thick girth and pumping it with his fingers. Hannibal fastened his mouth on his mother’s voluptuous nipple, drinking down Will’s milk and teasing the swollen nub with his teeth. Will slid his hand up and down Hannibal’s cock, moaning beautifully at the ridiculous amounts of pre-cum soaking his entire hand.

Will quickened his pace, marveling at how Hannibal’s cock was still lengthening. “Look at you baby, you’re so big. Keep getting thicker for mommy. I know how much you want to fuck me with this big cock. Show mommy how much cum you could put inside me. Come for mommy, baby.”

Hannibal felt himself going into a fevered dream; his head was becoming hot, sweat was dripping down his face, milk was flooding into his mouth, Will’s nipples were becoming fatter, and he was on the verge of orgasming.

“Suck harder baby. Are you gonna cum on mommy, honey?”

Hannibal released his mother’s nipple; milk and blood were drooling from his mouth. “I’m so — _ah_ — _oh mommy!_ I’m going to come.”

Before Hannibal could bury his face into Will’s neck, the Omega flipped his son onto his back. Hannibal landed on his back with a sharp _oof_ and before the Alpha could regain his dominance over his mother. Will lathered his fingers in milk, spreading the milky substance all over Hannibal’s lips before roughly shoving his fingers inside Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal threw his head back, growling rabidly and sucking on his mother’s fingers when he felt the Omega engulfing his throbbing cock with his mouth. Will’s hot mouth was intoxicating, the Omega’s tongue was licking the underside of Hannibal’s cock before Will swallowed down the Alpha’s enormous length.

The tip of Hannibal’s girth hit the back of his mother’s throat and like the holy goddess Will was, the Omega sucked down the Alpha’s cock like it was the most delicious lollipop he’d ever tasted.

The burning suction left Hannibal squirming, he wouldn’t be able to last very long. Hannibal looked down at his gorgeous mother sucking him off, watching how his mother hollowed in his cheeks and gagged on the bestial cock stuffed inside his mouth. Will lovingly nuzzled his face into the bristly pubic hairs surrounding Hannibal’s cock and moaned loudly, feeling himself getting wetter when Hannibal bucked his hips and started to fuck his mouth.

Will hadn’t sucked on the Alpha’s cock for more than a minute when the Omega felt Hannibal’s rough fingers gripping his curls and coming into his mouth.

Hannibal snarled out an animalistic sound, a beastly roar that seethed through his teeth. Will drank down Hannibal’s semen, swallowing the copious amounts of cum and sucking off the last drops of semen squirting through the slit of the Alpha’s sensitive cock. Hannibal twitched underneath his mother’s touch when he dropped his head onto the ground and bathed in the gorgeous sensation of the Omega slowly licking his way up Hannibal’s cock until his lips reached the head.

Will released Hannibal’s limp cock, watching it fall heavily onto the Alpha’s abdomens and leaning in to kiss the head. “That’s it, baby. Good boy. Mommy is so proud of you.”

Will came up to Hannibal and kissed his lips, tasting the remnants of milk on the Alpha’s lips. The Omega laid on his side, Hannibal turned towards his mother and drank down the remaining drops of milk leaking from Will’s nipple. Hannibal pushed the Omega onto his back and laid on top of his mother, sleepily drinking down Will’s milk like he used to when he was a baby. 

Will shushed Hannibal, combing his fingers through the Alpha’s soft hair. “Sleep baby. Mommy’s got you.”

The wave of sleep was incredibly heavy, Hannibal’s eyelids were closing. The sound of his mother soothing him to sleep was so nice and _pretty_. Hannibal bundled himself into Will’s chest, kissing his mother’s nipples before falling into a deep sleep.

*-*

Will dealt with everything last night; it was a struggle but the Omega managed to drag Hannibal inside the house and put the Alpha to bed. Hannibal was incredibly heavy but after twenty minutes of pulling the Alpha’s unconscious body into the house, Will placed a kiss on Hannibal’s temple and went back into the night.

The meat was burnt to a crisp, Will managed to salvage the remaining parts of Jack’s scorched flesh and left behind the pile of logs. Will brought leather gloves with him and began to gather the chunks of meat. The smell was horrible but Will managed to gather all of Jack’s pieces and took them deep into the woods.

Will has heard the howls of every wolf roaming inside these woods, the wolves would appreciate an easy meal tonight. Will scattered the pieces of meat in different directions. Once he was done, he ventured out of the woods and smirked when he heard a pack of wolves howling.

Jack Crawford was no longer their problem.

Will started to head back home, not caring about the logs because it was completely normal to have a bonfire every once in awhile. Will rested a bit in his room, feeling himself being freed from the burden of having to deal with Jack’s body. Will closed his eyes and went to sleep.

*-*

It was morning, Will was the first to wake up. It was already 11 am and Hannibal was still sleeping. Will decided to wear a mahogany dress shirt with tight jeans and brown dress shoes. Will went towards Hannibal’s room, quietly pushing the door open and seeing the Alpha completely knocked out. Will didn’t realize what a mess he made last night bringing Hannibal into his room.

His motherly nature couldn’t be ignored, so Will decided to tip toe his way around Hannibal’s room, fixing and putting everything back into its place. Hannibal stirred in his bed, his nostrils detecting his mother’s drooling scent. Hannibal turned to face Will and smiled when the Omega’s round and plump ass was in his face.

Hannibal silently crawled onto his knees and grabbed Will’s hips, making his mother scream at the sudden touch and playfully tossing the Omega onto his bed. Will giggled as he landed on his stomach, his body sinking into the mattress as he felt Hannibal settling himself over his body. Hannibal nosed at Will’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the ocean and wrapping his burly arms around his mother’s shoulders.

Hannibal kissed Will’s hair and nuzzled into his cheek. “Morning, mommy.”

“Morning, baby.”

Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s scent gland and kissed the patch of skin there. “I’m sorry, I fell asleep. I should’ve stayed awake.”

Will turned to face Hannibal, kissing the Alpha’s lips. “I took care of everything last night. I checked this morning and the wolves ate every piece of Jack.”

Hannibal smiled, capturing his mother’s lips and sucking on Will’s lower lip. “I love you, mommy.”

Will purred, moaning prettily and pushing back his ass, rubbing his fleshy ass cheeks against Hannibal’s cock. “I love you more, baby.”

Hannibal groaned, slipping his hands towards his mother’s curvy hips and pressing Will further into the mattress. “Mommy, you’re making me hard.”

Will pushed his voluptuous ass cheeks back again, whimpering like he was in heat. “I can feel it baby.”

Hannibal snarled, roughly ripping down his mother’s jeans and briefs. The Alpha looked down at the Omega’s fleshy ass cheeks, pale and chunky. Hannibal slipped his pants down and loved the sound of his erect cock slapping Will’s bouncy cheeks. His mother rested his cheek on the mattress, rolling his hips and loving the trail of pre-cum dripping all over his ass.

“Oh baby. You’re so hard for mommy. Bury that cock in between my ass cheeks.”

Hannibal grabbed a handful of Will’s curls, pulling back the Omega’s head and attacking his mother’s throat. The Alpha sucked on Will’s skin while thrusting his cock in between the Omega’s plump ass cheeks. Hannibal could feel his cock being lathered in slick; he could feel the way his mother’s wet hole seemed to clasp around his girth.

Hannibal slipped his hand under Will’s hip, lifting the Omega’s ass and rutting himself against his mother. The Alpha couldn’t resist the temptation of slipping his cock inside his mother, fucking the Omega and watching how his mother would spread his legs apart. Wet and open, tight and hot. Will would look so beautiful, taking Hannibal’s cock from behind and rocking back and forth on the mattress.

The Omega would take every bruising thrust Hannibal would give, his mother would scramble to seek any form of purchase. Will would hold onto the sheets for his dear life and let Hannibal tear him apart, making the Omega jolt forward and watch his mother’s curls bounce with every hit to his prostate.

Before Hannibal could align himself to Will’s moist opening, the Omega squeaked out. “We’re out of food.”

Hannibal rubbed the tip of his cock against his mother’s puckered and wet hole. “Are you coming to a point, mommy?”

Will whimpered when Hannibal began to press the head of his cock past the Omega’s tight ring of muscle. “I thought we could go today. There’s — _oh baby_. The farmer’s market is open right now. We won’t — _oh_ — have any food for tonight.”

His mother was tight, the rim of Will’s soaking wet hole was struggling to accommodate the immense tip of Hannibal’s cock inside him.

Not even half of the tip was inside when Hannibal pushed further inside his mother’s crevice of heat and wetness. “Must we go today. I don’t want food at the moment. Food is not what I’m hungry for. I’m _hungry_ for you mommy. I want to breed you right here.”

Will faced Hannibal, the Omega was breathless. “First, we go buy food and then you can do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?”

“Anything. Now come on. Get up, mister. You have seven minutes to get ready.”

Will got off the bed and adjusted his jeans.

Hannibal groaned and face planted the mattress, looking down at his erect cock. “Why do always leave me wanting, mommy?”

Will poked his head through the door and smiled sinfully. “Because I’m a tease, baby.” 

*-*

The farmers market was busy, lots of people were coming and there were so many police guards with huge guns. Will and Hannibal were walking together, the Alpha wrapped his arm around Will’s waist. Hannibal was possessively snarling at any Alpha that dared to come near his mother and almost scared a young boy who couldn’t take his eyes off of Will behind the vegetable stand.

The young boy was offering Will a variety of vegetables and the young Alpha was clearly taken with Will, so Hannibal stepped in, snarling at the young boy to stay away and making the boy cry when Hannibal threatened to rip out of the bones from his throat if he dared to flirt with his mother. So far, getting vegetables was a quick trip, all they needed now was fruits.

Hannibal saw the stand of mangoes and strawberries in the corner, could almost be missed if you didn’t pay attention. The stand was well hidden and he pulled Will towards the stand, waiting for the person to serve them. Hannibal noticed a couple of Betas eyeing his mother so, in a fit of showing his dominance and claim over Will, Hannibal began to nuzzle against his mother’s neck.

Will laughed at the affection and told Hannibal to stop.

Of course, Hannibal didn’t listen. Instead, Hannibal slipped his hand under Will’s jeans and began to finger his mother. Will squeaked in surprise, giving Hannibal a shocked look when the young girl —an Alpha— approached them and asked if they needed help. Will’s face was flushed, his cheeks were brightly pink and he was slightly embarrassed.

“Could we have a pound of mangoes and straw — _fuck —_ berries?”

The young lady looked at Will with concern. “Are you okay?”

Hannibal quickened the speed, scissoring his way into his mother’s glistening wet hole. Purposely making the juicy wet sounds audible to everyone in close range.

Will smiled, even though he was holding in the moans that were threatened to escape his lips. “I’m f-fine.”

The young lady shrugged and went to weight the fruit.

Will faced Hannibal, he was out of breath. “Can you please go get me some candy?”

Hannibal smirked, entering a third finger. “What kind of candy, mommy?”

Will clamped himself onto Hannibal’s fingers, biting his lip. “You know I love the coconut ones.”

“Anything else, mommy?”

Will slapped Hannibal’s arm, making the Alpha laugh as he removed his slicked fingers from his mother’s dripping entrance. “No thank you. Just get me the candy.”

“With pleasure.”

Hannibal lifted his wet fingers and licked them clean. “You taste good, mommy.”

Will playfully slapped Hannibal’s ass and began to fan himself. The lady came back with the fruit and bid Will farewell. Will was looking at the variety of fruits before him, using his nose to pick out which were fresh and ripe. At the moment, Will’s eyes were glued to a small group of dates that were shining with nectar.

Will was figuring out which packet of dates he should choose when he felt a presence beside him. To Will’s nose, it was an Alpha. Will paid no attention and gently picked up a packet of dates, smelling them and frowning at the lack of ripeness. 

“Those dates wouldn’t be half as lovely as you.”

Will chuckled at the Alpha’s words, thanking himself for sending Hannibal to the other side of the farmer’s market, for Hannibal would have growled possessively. Possibly attacking the Alpha and claiming his stake over his mother, warning every Alpha to stay away from the Omega and if anyone _dared_ to flirt with Will. Well, let’s just say they would be their next dinner meal. 

Will smelt the next packet of dates before facing the Alpha next to him. “Careful, one might think that you’re flirting with me.”

Will looked up at the Alpha.

The Omega’s blood froze.

His face went pale.

The Alpha looked down at Will, recognition coming into his eyes and a deadly smile forming on his lips. “Well, hello doll face. Miss me?”

The packet of dates in Will’s hands fell to the ground.

_No_. 


	4. The Wrath of The Lamb

Hannibal was walking towards the candy shop, licking his fingers and tasting the slick that belonged to his mother. The Alpha was cleaning up the sweet mess on his fingers —

Something was happening.

Hannibal was calmly walking towards Beverly’s Candy Shop when his entire body froze, his feet were nailed to the ground. The Alpha’s legs became heavy, almost convincing Hannibal that his lower body was made of lead. There was a sharp pain traveling through his chest, the bones in his ribcage were expanding, the audible sound of bones breaking was leaving the Alpha without oxygen to breathe.

Another sharp pain.

This time, the muscles inside his body were tensing up; his hands were becoming numb, his abdomens were burning like fire, his brain was experiencing severe migraines which felt equivalent to having insects eating him alive, his heart was painfully being constricted by poisonous thorns that were on the brink of leaving him unconscious, and the gums inside his mouth were being split open, blood along with a new set of deadlier Alpha canines were emerging.

Hannibal’s body was undergoing a change, it was common among young Alphas like Hannibal. It was in their biology; Alphas are prone to physical changes that are triggered by outside environments that present life-threatening situations against their loved ones. It was a necessary change that Alphas needed to endure, pushing genetics to their finest form and creating an Alpha that was beyond perfection.

The last step of becoming a potent Alpha, the final stage of being gifted with vile pain that resulted into the birth of a beast that easily overpowered man. A true killing machine. The transformation was consuming Hannibal’s body, it was clinging onto his skin like the way bloodthirsty leeches feed on human flesh.

Hannibal couldn’t stand it any longer, his body was giving out. The Alpha fell with a harsh _thud_ to the ground, Hannibal pressed his palms against the grainy pebbles that covered the asphalt. Hannibal was on all fours; the Alpha was starting to convulse. Hannibal felt the veins in his eyes bursting, he could feel the stream of blood covering his vision, making him see red.

The Alpha opened his mouth wide, salvia mixed in with blood was dripping from his lips, feral sounds belonging to a foul animal ripped through Hannibal’s throat. The gruesome sound attracted the attention of families walking through the farmer’s market. The Alpha began to claw his way through the ground, not caring if his fingers and nails were bleeding.

The erratic behavior caught the attention of a solitary officer, the officer was a Beta. The officer cautiously approached Hannibal, slowly reaching for his gun but not retrieving it from the holster.

Hannibal didn’t understand why this was happening to him, of course, he’s read that events like this can happen but why now?

The Alpha’s loved one — his mother — wasn’t in danger. So, why was he cursed to undergo a cruel transformation?

The officer approached Hannibal, “Sir, are you alright?”

Hannibal growled viciously at the officer, feeling like a cornered animal and charging towards the Beta, causing the officer to reach for his gun, pointing it at the Alpha. The officer swallowed his saliva when he noticed blood pouring from Hannibal’s mouth then nose. Hannibal was close to attacking the Beta when another shot of pain paralyzed him.

This was the second part of the transformation.

The coat hugging Hannibal’s body was torn apart, the seams were split open due to the Alpha’s brutal strength. The shredded pieces of the Alpha’s coat were scattered everywhere, with an enormous disgust, Hannibal was freeing himself from the clothing that was suffocating him. The Alpha was simply left with a blood-stained white dress shirt.

The blood pouring from Hannibal’s mouth and nose were of major concern, the Alpha was feeling lightheaded. The sharpening of his canines was becoming lethal by the minute.

The officer gave Hannibal one final warning. “Sir! I’m gonna ask you one more time! Are you fucking alright?!”

Chaotic rage was seeping through Hannibal’s pores; the Alpha looked down at his body and noticed that his biceps were being pumped to a larger size, the feverish pressure on his hands were enough to break the bones beneath the skin, the large panels of muscle running across Hannibal’s back was being pulled apart and rearranged into a denser meat that showed off the Alpha’s new vigor.

Hannibal’s chest was expanding in size, becoming broader, thicker, and resembling the ideal form of a muscular Alpha. The Alpha’s thighs were sculpted into rivulets of hardened muscles, not even the gods from Greece could compete with Hannibal’s hefty legs that put idealistic Alphas to shame. And lastly, the Alpha’s cock was beautifully enlarged; the head was swelling, his balls were swollen with prodigious amounts of cum, and the thickness of his girth was hugely fattened to the point where an Omega couldn’t wrap their tiny mouth around it.

Hannibal was gifted with extended stamina, a higher sex drive, and a thicker knot. No, the Alpha’s cock wasn’t crafted by God, rather it was perfected by the Devil.

Hannibal was enormous, powerful, and dangerous.

The reversal of human evolution to primal instincts with physical adaptations that promoted stronger benefits to producing unmerciful violence was still unclear to Hannibal.

Until the Alpha smelled it.

Hannibal’s pupils were fully dilated, the beautiful honey-colored orbs that entranced many Omegas, were being consumed by black obscurity. The blood dripping from Hannibal’s mouth and nose had stopped. Now, the Alpha understood why his body was forced to undergo this agonizing transformation. The aroma was light, barely noticeable, almost like a thought fluttering away and never coming back.

The scent had traces of fear, terror, panic, weakness, but most of all, it was bleeding with feeble tears. Salty and vulnerable. Hannibal knew that scent, it only belonged to one person.

_Mommy._

In that second, Hannibal lost himself to his preeminent instincts of a predator.

The officer stood in shock; the Beta has never witnessed a transformation that started with a man ended with a monster.

The officer spoke into his radio. “Shit… I need back up! There’s an Alpha —“

Before the Beta could call for backup, Hannibal appeared before him, knocking the gun from the officer’s hand and biting into the Beta’s throat. The officer couldn’t even scream for Hannibal’s carnivorous canines ruptured into his larynx, cutting off the Beta’s airway and damaging his vocal cords. Hannibal fastened his grip onto the tender flesh and ripped away an enormous chunk of meat from the officer’s throat.

Hannibal watched as the Beta fell to the ground, paralyzed while spurts of blood squirted from his bitten throat. The Alpha grabbed the meat that was in between his teeth, standing over the officer whose eyes were wide with fear. Hannibal smiled dreadfully, blood was staining his monstrous canines and his dress shirt was soaked in blood.

Hannibal dragged his tongue over the meat, “You should have minded your own business.”

Hannibal threw away the piece of flesh, hovering above the officer and smiling psychotically before sinking his canines into the Beta’s face. The Alpha bit into the officer’s cheek, ripping away the skin and penetrating the flesh until he felt bones. Hannibal pulled back with a ferocious speed, tearing away the Beta’s face and feeling the sprays of blood staining his skin.

Hannibal spat the bleeding chunk of flesh to the side and went back to tearing the officer’s throat apart, rabidly gnawing against the flesh until the Beta was no longer alive. A human corpse was reduced to an ocean of blood. A perfect killing. Hannibal closed his eyes, absorbing the raw power that flickered through his new body.

Finally, he was a potent Alpha, the cocoon that was protected by his mother had torn from the seams. 

This is what he was meant to be.

A fighter. A killer. A predator. A protector.

Hannibal needed to protect his mother, Will was everything to the Alpha and there was no doubt that he’d massacre an entire population to save the Omega. The Alpha would not hesitate to commit murder if that meant to secure Will’s safety. 

Everything was about William Graham Lecter.

The kraken has awoken.

The man has abandoned human nature to become a beast.

It was time to fulfill his responsibility.

To help mommy.

*-*

**7 Minutes Earlier**

The Alpha looked down at Will, recognition coming into his eyes and a deadly smile forming on his lips. “Well, hello doll face. Miss me?”

The packet of dates in Will’s hands fell to the ground.

_No_. 

The Alpha watched with pure amusement as the box of dates scattered onto the ground, he shook his head at the clumsy behavior. “Damn, that’s a fucking waste of fruit.”

The Alpha kicked the fruit to the side with his shoes, walking towards Will, towering over the Omega and licking his lips. “But luckily, I’m not fucking hungry for fruit. In fact, I’m fucking hungry for something else.”

Will couldn’t move; his body was frozen and fear was spiking through his muscles like the way toxic chemicals travel through the air. This couldn’t be happening, could it be possible that his forgotten past where his virginity was savagely taken away from him, could possibly come back to haunt him? Will couldn’t help curl his fingers into fists, the only method he had at the moment to prevent his body from trembling so much.

Seeing the face of the Alpha that raped him when he was younger was… Will couldn’t help the painful tears welling inside his beautiful ocean blue eyes. The Alpha shoved Will back, forcing the Omega to stumble backwards and recklessly knocking over the stand of fruits and vegetables with his back.

The man who ruined the Omega all those years ago, smirked at Will, foully tracing his finger over the Omega’s mouth and brutishly slapping Will across the face. “What’s fucking wrong, gorgeous? Don’t you remember me? I never fucking figured you to be the quiet type. From what I remember, you were always a screamer and that’s what I loved about you.”

Will felt claustrophobic, the amount of air surrounding him was nonexistent and the need to escape was becoming an instinctual reflex. The Omega avoided the Alpha’s gaze, looking for a way to escape but most importantly, looking for Hannibal and praying that his son’s return won’t be any time soon. This was Will’s past.

Not Hannibal’s.

If anything, Will would spare Hannibal of meeting the man responsible for his existence. The Alpha purposely caged Will in, placing both of his strong arms on either side of the Omega’s head and denying Will the chance to leave.

With a vile hunger along with a salacious growl, the Alpha came closer to Will, pressing his nose against the Omega’s scent gland and breathing in with deep moans. “Remember when I did this to you? You kept screaming and crying, it was fucking annoying but after a few beatings to your pretty little face, oof. You were so pliant, just like the good fucking Omega you are.”

Will couldn’t breathe, the images of that night came flooding into his head, reopening a wound that never healed. The Omega closed his eyes, remembering the way the Alpha held him against his will, delivering sharp punches to his face because according to the Alpha, Will _squirmed_ too much. Will could taste the blood seeping into his mouth while being forced to turn around.

The Omega’s face was being pressed against the wall while the Alpha sucked on his scent gland, fucking him rawly and muffling Will’s screams for help with his suffocating hand.

The dam that Will was trying to build, broke down. The Omega’s tears streamed down his face. The Omega couldn’t hold back the pain of that night anymore. The Alpha continued smelling Will, disgustingly tasting the Omega’s skin with his tongue and holding Will down whenever the Omega tried to move away from him.

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

Will couldn’t go through this again, he couldn’t repeat the events that forced him to become a mother.

“Damn, baby. You still smell so fucking good.”

Will pushed the Alpha away, baring his teeth and growling at the Alpha. “ _Get away from me_.”

The Alpha snarled in aggravation, feeling offended that the Omega rejected him. “ _You fucking bitch!_ ”

Without mercy, the Alpha slapped Will across the face again, making the Omega’s lip bleed. “You never did learn how to fucking respect Alphas, did you?”

Will caressed his lip, looking down at the palm of his hand and seeing the blood staining his skin. “You consider yourself an Alpha? A filthy scumbag who rapes Omegas and leaves them for dead? That’s not being an Alpha, that’s being a fucking coward.”

Fueling the Alpha’s anger even more, the Alpha came towards Will, punching him in the face. The force of the punch was brutal, the Alpha was physically stronger than Will which gave him an advantage to dominating himself over the Omega. With a sadistic smile, the Alpha watched Will being knocked to the ground.

The Omega groaned at the searing pain burning through his mouth, watching as the strings of blood fell from his lips. 

Will didn’t have enough time to stand up for the Alpha grabbed his curls, fastening his fingers onto the Omega’s roots and dragging Will across the ground. The Omega screamed in pain, trying to scratch at the Alpha’s hands, violently kicking his feet, and being subjected to the vice grip that kept tightening with every attempt at escaping.

The Omega’s pathetic attempts at hurting the Alpha made the Alpha chuckle in pleasure. People watched in horror as Will begged for help, the Omega pleaded for someone to step in, to stop the Alpha from hurting him… but no one did.

The Alpha bared his teeth, growling at those who watched him, “The fuck you staring at!”

To Will’s shitty luck, there were no officers present to witness the abuse and humiliation that the Omega was forced to endure and no one moved a finger to call for help. Once the Alpha reached his destination, he pulled Will to his feet, crudely yanking the Omega’s hair up. Will screamed in pain, the Omega stood up when he felt large hands being branded onto his hips.

The Alpha spun Will around, viciously slamming the Omega against a brick wall. Will recognized this scene only too well, _no no no no_. The Omega wasn’t going to be raped like this or ever again. Will threw his head back, head butting the Alpha and elbowing the man’s abdomens. The Alpha grunted at the minor pain spreading across his body, making a beastly sound and preventing the Omega from escaping.

Will was so close to escaping when the Alpha grabbed the back of the Omega’s head and slammed it against the brick wall. Will lost his balance, his legs turning into jelly when he felt warm blood trickling down his face. There was a sharp cut across his forehead, blood was blurring his vision. The Alpha grabbed Will’s left arm, twisting it behind the Omega’s back, and enjoying the sounds of Will’s pained whimpers.

The Alpha added more pressure to the Omega’s arm but Will wasn’t going to give the Alpha the satisfaction of hearing him break. Will had no other option but to use his free hand as a form of balance, pressing the palm of his hand against the brick wall.

The Alpha laughed morbidly, “Squealer.”

The Alpha forced the Omega to spread his legs apart, filthily pressing his cock against Will’s ass, moaning in satisfaction. “Now, now. Is that any fucking way to treat your Alpha, sweet little Will?”

The sound of his name dripping from the Alpha’s lips was enough to make Will vomit, causing his stomach to form painful knots. “Get. Away. From. Me.”

The Alpha hurtfully twisted the Omega’s arm again, making Will whimper in pain. “Did I fucking ask you to talk? Fucking honestly, didn’t your parents ever teach you to show fucking manners to your Alpha?”

Will snarled, “You’re not my Alpha.”

“But I’m the only one whose fucked you. I should have claimed you when I had the chance. You would have been a fucking feisty little housewife.”

Will felt the bubbles of anger simmering in his veins. “Fuck you.”

The Alpha slammed the Omega’s face against the wall again, this time cutting through Will’s cheek and nose. “Watch your fucking mouth, Omega. Unless you want me to teach you how good Omegas should act in front of their Alphas.”

Will squirmed at those words; fear, weakness, and terror were clouding the rage he felt towards the Alpha. “You will not touch me again.”

“Who says I fucking won’t? Besides, my rut is due soon. Perhaps, your pretty little fucking self can help me again and this time, I’ll make sure that you’re bonded to me.”

“I’ll _never_ let you bond with me.”

The Alpha growled in a threatening manner, pulling back the Omega’s hair and watching as the blood on Will’s face dripped down to his neck. “Fucking hell. I do love Omegas who fight back. You’d be the fucking perfect bond mate. Just imagine how good my beatings would look on you. But sweetheart, you fucking haven’t said my name yet. A bit rude.”

The Alpha tightened his grip on Will’s curls and purred against his ear. “Say my fucking name, gorgeous.”

Will remained quiet, not giving in to the Alpha’s intimidation and keeping his head high. “If you want me to say your name, you’ll have to kill me first.”

A dangerous spark flashed through the Alpha’s eyes, causing him to smile evilly. “I’ll do fucking better than that.”

With an urgent rush, the Alpha kept Will in place while unzipping his pants, freeing his cock. “I’m going to fuck you in front of everyone here. I’m going to claim you here and now. And everyone will fucking witness what a pathetic whore you are. You’re a slut, Will. But you fucking belong to me. Only this time, I’ll make it official. No one here is going to fucking save you. And when I’m fucking you, you’ll be screaming out my name.” 

The Alpha ripped down Will’s pants, aligning himself to the Omega’s opening. “I fucking bet you’re still tight, gorgeous.”

Will was panicking, his breathing was erratic and his heart was beating violently against his chest. The Omega was going to be raped again and this time, in front of a crowd.

_No_.

Will began to cry, pleading for the Alpha to stop touching him. The Omega struggled even harder against the Alpha, pushing back the Alpha and trying to free himself from the hands that once violated him. But it was fruitless, no one was coming and no one was going to save him.

Will screamed when he felt his jeans being pulled down, he was bare for the world to see and when the Omega felt the tip of the Alpha’s cock kissing his entrance, Will shouted, “ _Nigel, no! Stop! Please!_ ”

Nigel stopped when he heard his name, the sound of Will saying his name was so beautiful. The Alpha hadn’t heard his name being said like that in many years and now, he’s finally heard it.

Nigel growled, pressing himself against Will’s body and sucking on the Omega’s earlobe. “Fuck babe. See, for a cock sucking whore, you can be submissive when you’re under pressure. But that’s not gonna stop me from fucking you, sweetheart.”

Will pleaded, “ _No! Nigel —_ “

Will was cut off when the weight of Nigel’s body was being torn from his skin, the sound of a wrathful predator resounded through his ears and the scent of raw possessiveness along with the pheromones of enraged hate was close to making him choke. The Omega quickly lifted his jeans, covering himself and turning to see Hannibal throwing Nigel onto the ground.

Will was speechless at the sight of Hannibal, his son looked… psychotic. It was as if Hannibal grew in length and size; his back was enormous with rigid muscles that curved with unbeatable strength. Hannibal’s biceps were three times larger than Will’s arms; his hands were larger than the Omega’s face and Hannibal’s thighs were twice the size of Will’s legs.

Hannibal was the definition of a primitive monster.

Hannibal grabbed Nigel by his shoulders, tossing the Alpha to the ground and charging towards him. Nigel cursed loudly, quickly lifting himself to his feet and confronting Hannibal. Nigel didn’t even take a step forward when Hannibal appeared before him, quickly fastening his rugged fingers around Nigel’s throat and squeezing.

Hannibal kept the filth that dared to rape his mother at arm’s length. Nigel struggled against the grip, using his strength — which was no match for Hannibal’s strength — to rip himself away from Hannibal’s grip but failing miserably. Hannibal bared his teeth, eliciting a detestable sound that reflected his passionate hate for the Alpha who dared to lay a finger on his beautiful mother.

The sound Hannibal made caused Nigel to become a reckless bundle of nerves, feeling himself humiliated for being afraid of another Alpha. What the fuck. Nigel wasn’t going to be publicly abased by some huge fucker who interrupted his sweet time with his future bond mate. Nigel attempted to break the vice grip around his throat when Hannibal snarled dangerously and lifted Nigel into the air.

Nigel scurried to hold onto Hannibal’s wrist with both hands, kicking his feet in the air and feeling his intake of oxygen reducing to nothing. Hannibal kept tightening his hold, enjoying the sounds of Nigel struggling against his grip and whimpering like a child. It was only now that Nigel realized that this wasn’t a man, rather a beast bred by the seeds of chaotic brutality.

Hannibal displayed his vigorous strength to everyone witnessing the submission of one Alpha to another. Hannibal’s breathing was erratic, the flow of adrenaline heavily intoxicated by pure savagery passed through his veins like lava erupting from a volcano.

Hannibal jerked Nigel forward, coming face to face with the Alpha, his eyes filled with raw vehemence. The intense look caused Nigel to squirm, quickly making him uncomfortable and keeping the small amount of dignity at bay before breaking down and begging Hannibal to let him go. Hannibal gave a carnivorous growl, his voice darker than what it was before.

Through gritted teeth, Hannibal snarled, “How dare you try and rape my mother. Who the _fuck_ gave you the right to rip away at _my_ mother’s clothes and stuff your meager cock inside him?” 

Nigel’s face was going from red to purple, his ability to breathe was becoming difficult but when a certain word slipped from Hannibal’s mouth, he stood quiet and gave confused look. Nigel looked from Hannibal to Will.

Nigel managed to squeak out. “M-mother?”

A feral growl rumbled through Hannibal’s chest, giving the Alpha a warning. “I didn’t ask you to speak, did I?”

Nigel smirked, “Fuck you.”

That was the last string being pulled, Hannibal was going to kill this man.

Will was supporting himself on the wall, trying to get his nerves under control when an officer ran past him. The officer looked at the scene before him and readied his rifle, aiming it at Hannibal.

The officer spoke through the radio, “ _I have in sight the suspect who killed Officer Garret Jacob Hobbs! I require three more officers towards the south entrance. I’m shooting this fucker down._ ”

Once Will heard those words, the Omega went into action. “ _No!_ ”

Will ran towards the officer, pulling the rifle away from Hannibal’s direction and causing the officer to pull the trigger. The sound of Will’s screams along with the gunshot caused Hannibal to turn around, facing to see his mother fighting with the officer.

Will was Hannibal’s priority and in that second, he wanted to run and attack the officer who was laying his hands on the Omega. “ _Mother!_ ”

The momentary distraction was enough time for Nigel to reach behind his lower back, taking hold of a silver revolver and aiming it at Hannibal. The officer fighting with Will managed to press his chest against the Omega’s back, caging Will in with the rifle. The officer pressed the rifle against Will’s throat, choking the Omega.

Will snarled in annoyance, using his entire strength to push the officer back into the brick wall behind them. Will managed to knock the wind out of the officer’s chest but the officer would not give up so easily. In a flickering second, Will noticed the gun in Nigel’s hand.

The Omega panicked, his son, Hannibal was in danger. “ _HANNIBAL!_ ”

Nigel used the momentum in the air to kick Hannibal in the abdomens, forcing Hannibal to release the grip on his throat and causing both Alphas to fall. With impeccable speed, Hannibal went towards Nigel, Nigel reached for the revolver and aimed it at Hannibal. Hannibal managed to reach Nigel in time, holding onto Nigel’s hand and aiming the gun in a different direction while Nigel pulled back the trigger.

Bullets were flying everywhere, Hannibal managed to catch sight of Will screaming in pain when one of the bullets hit the Omega in the shoulder. Hannibal yelled in pure anger, feeling the bubbles of hatred bursting through his skin as he twisted Nigel’s hand, knocking the revolver from Nigel’s grip. Nigel didn’t give up so easily, Nigel head butted Hannibal, swinging his arm and punching Hannibal across the face.

Hannibal shook his head, pushing away the pain blooming across his face when Nigel appeared before him, knocking his fist against Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal was disoriented when Nigel spun Hannibal around, delivering a tremendous blow to the back of his head. Hannibal fell forward, falling on his hands and facing his mother.

Will was bleeding out, the pheromones of an injured Omega was poisoning the air, causing Hannibal to lose control. Hannibal stood up and faced Nigel, Nigel lifted his leg to kick Hannibal when Hannibal caught hold of his leg, giving an excruciating punch that caused a few bones to break. Nigel roared in pain, already feeling himself losing balance when Hannibal grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest.

Nigel felt the wind being knocked out of him when Hannibal bent down to grab his thighs, lifting Nigel onto his back and snarling predatorily — making it seem that Nigel weighed nothing — when Hannibal slammed Nigel against the ground. Hannibal straddled Nigel’s hips and began to punch the shit out of him.

Hannibal’s knuckles were constantly making contact with Nigel’s face; tearing the Alpha’s skin apart, leaving behind gruesome bruises, breaking away at Nigel’s teeth, breaking through the bridge of Nigel’s nose, and coloring Nigel’s face with blood. Hannibal must have punched Nigel about five times when Nigel managed to grab a hold of Hannibal’s arm, preventing the beating to continue when Hannibal ripped away from meager grip.

Hannibal used both hands to grab at either side of Nigel’s head, slamming it against the ground with a demonic force, and crushing the Alpha’s skull.

Will managed to thrust his head back, forcing the back of the officer’s head to meet the wall and leaving him unconscious. For good measure, the Omega stood on his legs, grabbing the rifle and thrusting the butt of the rifle against the officer’s face.

Will may have broken the officer’s nose but he couldn’t give two shits. The Omega groaned in pain; the bullet was still inside his shoulder. Will didn’t hesitate to rip away at his torn shirt and dig inside the bleeding wound with his fingers. The Omega bit down on his lower lip, keeping the shattering screams of pain to himself until he managed to grab the bullet and pull it from his flesh. 

Will looked down at the bullet, throwing it away and noticing the huge patch of blood staining his shirt. The Omega didn’t have time to take care of himself, he needed to get to Hannibal.

Will cocked the rifle and pulled back the trigger three times. “Hannibal! Get away from him!”

Hannibal withheld the savage beating against Nigel, looking back at his sweet mother but tightening his hold on Nigel, not daring to let the Alpha out of his sight. “ _Mother._ ”

“I said.” Will cocked the rifle, pointing it at Hannibal and Nigel. “Get away from him.”

Hannibal growled, baring his teeth and looking back at the filth that was choking on his own blood. With great resistance, Hannibal stepped away from Nigel, slowly taking a few steps back before reaching his mother, protectively shielding Will from Nigel’s vision. Nigel snorted loudly, turning to the side and spitting out the excessive amount of blood drooling from his mouth.

Nigel, with some difficulty, sustained his entire weight on the palm of his hands before pushing himself up to his feet. The silver revolver was only inches away from Nigel’s reach, with a cunning smirk, the Alpha reached for the gun. Nigel cocked the gun and pointed it towards Hannibal and Will, slightly pulling back the trigger.

Will’s maternal instincts kicked in. _Danger. Son. Protect._ Without thinking it twice, the Omega pushed Hannibal aside and took the shot, purposely directing the bullet towards Nigel’s hand and knocking the gun from the Alpha’s grip. The bullet tore through Nigel’s skin, a nasty graze that caused the Alpha to roar in agonizing pain.

Nigel faced Will, his eyes glimmering with malignant hate. “ _You fucking bitch!_ ”

Will took a few steps forward, aiming the rifle towards Nigel’s forehead, forcing the Alpha to walk back until he was cornered by another brick wall. “Funny how things change. Instead of me being against the wall, it’s your turn to be against it.”

Nigel licked his lips, eyeing Will’s entire body. “Doesn’t matter where I stand, you’re still a fucking bitch to me, gorgeous.”

Will snarled dangerously. “Call me bitch again and I swear to fucking god, I’ll blow your head off.”

Nigel couldn’t help but laugh at the cute image of the Omega acting tough, mildly caressing his bleeding hand. “You never fucking change, do you, Will?”

Hannibal snarled at the Alpha, coming towards his mother and disapproving of the Alpha’s familiar use of saying Will’s name as if he knew the Omega personally. “How do you know his name?”

Nigel looked at Will, his eyes shining with deceitful intent and his lips forming a demented smile. “He doesn’t know does he?”

“Know what?” Hannibal asked.

Hannibal looked at Will, he could see the Omega’s hands trembling on the rifle, his mother was purposely avoiding his gaze. “Mother, what is he talking about?”

Will’s lower lip was trembling badly, tears were falling down his perfect face and the Omega had no other option but to face Hannibal. The look inside Will’s eyes was horribly heartbreaking, all Hannibal could see was a sunless melancholy dampening his mother’s starlight beauty.

Hannibal hated it.

“Mother. Ha! How did I not know that I left you fucking pregnant that night? Fucking look at you, Will. You went right fucking ahead and had my fucking kid without telling me. I think that’s another fucking rude thing you’ve done to me. Fucking twice today.”

Hannibal felt the clouds of rage blinding his vision. _No_.

Hannibal looked at Nigel then Will, then back at Nigel. “Who are you?”

Nigel smiled widely, winking at Will and extending his arms to give Hannibal a hug. “Shit, I’m your fucking pops sonny boy. Come give your old man a fucking hug.”

Hannibal felt the blood draining from his face, the Alpha was pale and in shock. Will looked at Hannibal with broken tears, the Omega’s features tainted with throe, a secret he longed to bury, finally seeing the light. Hannibal looked back at his mother, there was pain in his whiskey-colored eyes, a softness that Will was only ever allowed to see from Hannibal.

Hannibal went towards his mother, caressing his face and wiping away his mother’s tears with his thumb. “Mother. He’s my father?”

“Yes, baby. He’s — he’s… your — your father.”

Hannibal’s vision went red; this was the man who raped his mother all those years ago, this was the monster that held his mother against his will and fucked him like he was a prostitute, this was the filth that left his mother broken and bleeding in a dirty alleyway, this was the fucking rapist who left his mother bruised and scarred.

Hannibal felt his canines becoming sharper, adrenaline was pumping through his body, every heartbeat was thumping with murder. Cold, bloody, revengeful, hateful, murder. Hannibal went towards Nigel, keen on killing the man who raped his mother.

But Will stopped him, pushing Hannibal back with the rifle, almost begging. “ _Hannibal_. Hannibal, please. This isn’t your fight. This is my past, my mistake. You don’t have to burden yourself with him.”

Hannibal looked down at Will with disgust, borderline offensive. “ _No!_ How could you say that, mother?! This man!”

Hannibal pointed at Nigel. “This _fucking_ piece of shit raped you. He touched you! He used you! He is responsible for taking away your virginity and leaving you to die! This filth is my father! He deserves to die for what he did to you!”

Will tried to calm Hannibal down, rubbing against the Alpha’s hefty arms and slowly lifting his touch towards Hannibal’s face. A soft caress of delicate fingers was brushing against Hannibal’s sharp cheekbones, the Alpha’s stone-cold gaze was directed from his mother’s rapist to Will. The Omega’s eyes were woeful and for the first time, really tired.

Will was emitting calming pheromones; immediately, Hannibal inhaled wet droplets clinging to a garden of roses, where sunlight bounced over the curve of every petal, providing warmth. “ _Hannibal_. I am covered in scars because of him. But he’s not worth killing.”

The Omega looked back at Nigel, as expected, the Alpha was shivering so hard that Will wouldn’t be surprised if he pissed himself in his pants. “Yeah. He’s not worth it, baby.”

Before Hannibal could even respond, three cops with firearms came to the scene. “Drop the weapon and everybody raise your goddam hands!”

Nigel surrendered easily, lifting his arms over his head. “ _Officers!_ Please fucking help me. These fucking murderers are trying to kill me! I’m the fucking _victim_ here!”

Something snapped inside of Will’s body, the last strings holding him together were cut into pieces. The Omega was naïve enough to let Nigel go, to let the past be buried and the close encounter of being raped again was on verge of being forgotten. Will was innocent enough to let Nigel be free, to allow the Alpha to get off with a _warning_.

Nigel was Will’s problem, in no way, was this Hannibal’s problem. The Omega thought, if they walked away, everything would have gone back to being normal. How stupid it was of Will to believe such nonsense. Once Nigel began to speak, Will was reminded of how much he truly hated Nigel and the raw instinct of committing murder was freshly bristling through his fingertips. 

Hannibal noticed the immediate second when his vulnerable mother became a slithering snake, a vessel of anger that reeked of havoc. Will was filled with carnivorous hunger, the sparkle in his eyes went from blue sapphire skies to black pools of darkness. Usually, the scary one between the two was Hannibal, especially now since the Alpha had transformed into the biggest and baddest monster in town.

Yet the change, the shift in Will’s eyes and body movements… frightened Hannibal. It was the sexiest thing Hannibal has ever seen, definitely mark him down as scared and horny. Hannibal could feel his blood boiling at the shift of Will’s behavior, the darkness buried deep inside of Will, had finally been released.

The sweet butterfly that encompassed Will’s form had evolved into a venomous scorpion. For the first time, Hannibal was afraid of his mother. It was like being in the presence of a loved one who betrayed your trust, an enemy hiding in plain sight, waiting to lovingly use the knife that would slice through your abdomens, tearing open your stomach and making you bleed to death.

Will faced Nigel, “Victim?”

Will took hold of the rifle again, aiming it towards Nigel’s feet and pulling the trigger, watching Nigel dance like the fool he was. “Victim? Is that what you’re calling yourself now? _Victim?_ ”

The three officers pointed their weapons at Will, shouting at the Omega to stop shooting or they would have to shoot him down.

Hannibal snarled at them, watching with pleasure as the officers shuddered with fear at his presence. “You will not shoot my mother down. If you do, I’ll rip your eyes out with my teeth and break your skulls with my bare hands.”

The officers lowered their heads, showing respect to Hannibal but keeping their guns pointed at Will. Not daring to pull the trigger.

Will kept shooting at Nigel, getting closer and closer until he was only six feet away from the Alpha. “You dare call yourself the _victim_. You don’t even know what it is to be the _victim_.”

Nigel smirked. “Tough fucking luck, sweetheart. It’s not my fucking fault you begged for my cock.”

“Begged?” Will cocked the gun, charging towards Nigel and shoving the barrel of the rifle against Nigel’s cheek. “ _Begged?!_ ”

Hannibal took a step towards his mother; this wasn’t the way he expected to kill his father. Sure, he could control the officers but they were witnesses, if his mother killed Nigel right now, the Omega could go to prison. If he did, what would Hannibal do without his mother? Even worse, what would happen to Will in jail? No laws have been executed to separate the three genders into three different jails.

The mere thought of Will being sorted into a jail where Alphas and Betas were together in cell blocks, made his blood run cold. His mother was an Omega, there was no doubt that bigger and stronger Alphas could corner Will and gang rape him. One prison mate after another would take their turn with his mother, fucking him rawly and forcing him to become their whore.

Putting Will through another cycle of being raped was not in Hannibal’s plan. Hannibal couldn’t afford to lose his mother right now, especially dooming the Omega’s future with a prison cell as his new home. As much as it pained Hannibal to be against his mother, he needed to spare Will from going to jail. Even if that meant, allowing Nigel to live.

Will’s eyes were glimmering with dark flames. “You know something, Nigel. I was willing to let you go. I was willing to let you walk away from this. But I just realized that you didn’t change at all. You’re still the same lying, manipulative, disgusting, rapist!”

“And you know something else.” Will smiled viciously. “I’m done being seen as the delicate Omega who can’t survive on his own. The Omega that is so pretty that he deserves to be raped. The Omega who is seen as a toy and should be played with. I’m done being beneath you. And this time, you’re not going to win. Because I’m going to blow your fucking head off!”

Will lifted the barrel of the gun, pointing it towards Nigel’s forehead and gently placing his finger on the trigger.

Hannibal ran towards his mother, snarling in a low voice. “ _Mother no!_ You can’t kill him. Not here. Not in front of three officers. You can go to jail for this.”

Will faced Hannibal, it was the Omega’s turn to feel disgusted. “ _No!_ Hannibal, you don’t know what it is to be held against your will. You don’t know what it is to be weak and powerless. You don’t know what it is to struggle against an Alpha who’s ripping at your clothes and stuffing his cock inside you. You don’t know what it is to scream and have nobody hear you!”

Will was struggling to speak; violent sobs were escaping his full lips. “You don’t know what it is to take someone’s cock inside you and hear your screams being muffled by the hand that punched you over and over again. You have no idea what it is to be ripped apart, to bleed, to be thrown onto a dirty floor and be left for dead.”

Hannibal saw the pain in his mother’s eyes. He detested the sight of it. The Alpha would give anything to take away the pain that haunted Will; to wrap his bare hands around it and suffocate it, if possible, make it bleed. Hannibal would gladly take that pain and kill it a thousand times if only to spare his mother from ever feeling that gruesome sensation again.

Will’s chest was heaving up and down, the memories of that night were plaguing his thoughts, Hannibal could see it. “You’re right mother, I don’t know how that feels like. But I care for you and your safety. As much as I would love to see you kill my father, I can’t let you be taken away to jail. Imprisonment is not worth your life. I can’t lose you, mommy. Not now.”

Hannibal ghosted his fingers over Will’s hands, taking control of the rifle. “Let him go, mother.”

Nigel smiled at Hannibal. “Good fucking job, sonny boy. Control the whore of your _mommy_.”

Hannibal faced Nigel, snarling vehemently. “ _Shut your fucking mouth!_ ”

The Omega lost it completely. “Fuck it.”

Will pulled the trigger when Hannibal pushed his mother aside, the bullet missing its target. _I’m sorry, mommy._ Hannibal knocked Will to the ground, taking control of the rifle and shooting down the three officers. Will screamed in agonizing pain when he landed on his injured shoulder, his vision went white then from afar, he saw Nigel escaping.

Nigel picked up the fallen revolver, running and disappearing around the corner. Will forced himself to get up, his legs were buckling beneath him but his determination to kill Nigel was greater. Before the Omega took off running after Nigel, Hannibal wrapped his burly arms around his mother. Hannibal pressed his mother’s back against his chest, holding the Omega down and not straining himself to keep Will from escaping.

Will fought against Hannibal, pushing and kicking the Alpha. With Hannibal’s new strength, the Alpha could force his mother to stop moving, to keep him from acting like a petulant child. But Hannibal loved his mother and it was his fault that Will was fighting against him. Hannibal kept his mother close, pressing his temple against the side of Will’s face, waiting for the Omega to stop.

“ _Let me go, Hannibal! Let me go! Let — let me. Please._ ” Will felt the burning rage fueling his body, dying out by the flame, until there was nothing left to fight for. 

Will was sobbing now, the hiccuping sounds of pure defeat was breaking Hannibal’s heart. The Alpha couldn’t stand that sound. God, Hannibal hated himself. The Alpha was responsible for his mother’s tears, cruelly taking away the chance of killing the man who hurt Will all those years ago. Hannibal locked his grip around his mother, pressing his lips against the Omega’s temple and shushing Will.

Will defeatedly fell towards the ground, the strength in his body was gone. The fury that had been buried for so long, had disappeared. All the Omega could see, was a failed attempt at killing Nigel. Hannibal embraced his mother, slipping to ground with him.

“You let him escape.” Will said, a hint of betrayal staining his voice.

Hannibal hugged his mother tightly, kissing Will’s hair and emitting calm pheromones. “It was either that or letting you go to jail. I hate my father but his life is not worth yours. Besides, a simple shot to the head is too kind of a death for him. He deserves pain, he deserves to suffer before he dies.”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s chin, turning his mother’s gaze and looking into the Omega’s eyes. “Right now, mother. We have bigger problems. I need you to calm down and forget about my father. We need to get rid of these bodies. No form of evidence can be left behind. Nothing can be traced back to us. Then we’ll go home. Do you understand, mother?”

Will took in Hannibal’s words, eyeing the three dead bodies on the floor and looking down at the street where Nigel disappeared. “You’re right, baby. We need to get rid of the bodies.”

*-*

It was dark outside the house; the moon was shining over the obscure woods and the sound of predators roaming the grounds were like crickets singing in the night. Will was currently in the kitchen. Ever since they came home, Will has been quiet. Hannibal tended to his mother’s wounds first, patching up Will’s shoulder and stitching the Omega’s torn flesh together again.

Then Hannibal cleaned away the dried blood on his mother’s face, disinfecting the cuts on Will’s skin and applying ointments. After short sessions of Will flinching at the pain of alcohol against his skin, the Omega gently kissed Hannibal, thanking the Alpha for tending to his wounds and entering the kitchen. To keep himself busy, Will decided to start dinner, not purposely ignoring Hannibal but giving short answers whenever Hannibal spoke to him.

That and daydreaming of the moment where he almost killed Nigel. Returning to that memory made Will angry, his untroubled surroundings became unbearable. In a split second, the Omega hated everything. To think that the man who raped him was still out there made his blood run cold. 

That anger did not go unnoticed, Will was chopping vegetables for dinner, violently slamming the knife against the cutting board. Chopped onions were being massacred into thin pieces, Will released his anger on the food and with such brutality, the Omega grabbed the cutting board and threw it on the floor.

Will threw the knife as well, grabbing plates that were nearby and destroying them against the counter. The Omega continued doing this until all the plates were shattered into pieces, Will took deep breaths and rested his hands on the edges of the sink. Hannibal heard the commotion and ran towards the kitchen, worried that his mother hurt himself but instead, he saw a destroyed kitchen.

Hannibal stood by the doorway of the kitchen and watched his mother cry, his heart breaking into a million pieces at seeing the Omega being broken. “Mommy?”

Will sniffled, wiping away the tears from his face and looking back at Hannibal. “Yeah, darling?”

Hannibal hated the way his mother was trembling. “Are you okay?”

Will looked at the mess he made and chuckled sadly. “I have no idea. I — uh had a tiny episode. But I’m fine, baby. I’ll be okay. I just… need to clean this up.”

Will immediately began to pick up the broken plates from the floor, Hannibal made his way towards his mother and gathered the Omega in his arms.

Will clung onto Hannibal like his life depended on it, burying his face into the Alpha’s broad chest and breathing calmly. “I’m sorry you had to meet your father today, Hannibal. I never wanted you to see my past but I guess it was inevitable.”

Hannibal pulled away from his mother, caressing Will’s face and kissing his cheek. “Never apologize to me. I don’t care about him. I care about you. I know you wanted to kill him. But understand my reasoning mommy, I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I can’t… I wouldn’t be able to live without you. You’re my world mommy, I will protect you against anything. Even from my father.”

Will smiled gently, leaning up to kiss Hannibal’s lips so sweetly. “I know you will.”

Hannibal smiled and leaned down to kiss his mother’s lips again, passionately savoring the taste of Will’s plump lips and teasingly nipping on his lower lip.

Will chuckled. “Honey, we haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“That’s not what I’m hungry for.”

Will playfully pushed Hannibal back, marveling at the Alpha’s enormous form and running his hands down Hannibal’s abdomens. “Later, Hannibal. But are you gonna tell me how you mysteriously became bigger and deliciously thicker?”

Hannibal pecked Will’s lips and smirked. “Later, mommy.”

Will slapped Hannibal’s bicep and laughed. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and get a bottle of wine down from the cellar?”

“Of course, mommy.”

Will smiled brightly as he watched Hannibal walk away. The Omega let out a heaving sigh and began to clean the kitchen. Will grabbed a kitchen towel, picking up the large pieces of broken glass and dumping them into the trash can. The Omega was about to bend down when someone grabbed a handful of his curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! 
> 
> Will’s past has finally caught up to him and Hannibal now knows who is his father is. For those who do not know Nigel’s role, Mads Mikkelsen plays Nigel in The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman. There’s no need to see the movie or anything, just know that I chose his character to play Hannibal’s father. Also, Nigel curses a lot in that movie, which is why he says ‘fuck’ a lot. Other than that, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> We’re one chapter away from finishing this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
